Un nuevo cuento de hadas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: El reino de Hyotei tiene algo que contar y esta vez no solo se trata de su rey. UA DIRTY, Sleepless, Silver
1. Una visita en el reino de Hyotei

**Capítulo 1: Una visita en el reino Hyotei**

_Los cuentos de hadas son reales, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí lo son? _

Había una vez, hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando todavía existían los caballeros, hombres de verdad que se esmeraban en aniquilar a las bestias inmundas que raptaban a las pobres e indefensas doncellas (¿muy exagerado?), tres grandes reinos: Rikkaidai, Seigaku y Hyotei.

Sin embargo esta historia se centra principalmente en el último de estos tres, el cual se caracterizaba, tal vez no por ser un reino más próspero que los otros dos, pero sí por ser uno especialmente grande y de un número demográfico muy elevado. Al iniciarse este relato, su rey actual era Keigo Atobe, quien era un monarca de gran inteligencia, al igual que era un guerrero muy considerado por los demás, pero más que nada era un tipo elegante, al quien le gustaba hacer lo más público posible su (ejem) magnitud. Tenía la costumbre de alojar a muchos nobles en su castillo, una ENORME y lujosa edificación. Estaban por ejemplo dos nobles, hijos de grandes señores feudales que eran vasallos del rey Atobe, Jiroh Akutagawa y Wakashi Hiyoshi, este último que secretamente aspiraba a ser el heredero al trono (sucedía que a causa de que el rey no mostraba intenciones de casarse no tenía descendientes, o sea tampoco heredero, lo que le daba esperanzas al noble). Luego estaban los caballeros Shishido y Otori, amigos de la infancia, aunque Shishido (como todos deberían saber) era mayor, por lo que Chotaro siempre le mostraba un gran respeto. Shishido era el capitán de la guardia del castillo. También estaban por supuesto el bufón Taki y el escolta (y esclavo) del rey, Kabaji. Finalmente, estaba el hermano menor del rey. Su nombre era Gakuto y era el menor de la corte con apenas 14 años, era el príncipe del castillo. Era todo lo contrario a Atobe. Era muy pequeño para su edad y una persona que aparentaba ser muy frágil, aunque él era uno de esos casos en los que se podría decir que las apariencias engañan. Tenía un temperamento muy (por decirlo de alguna manera) explosivo, nada que ver con lo sereno que era el hermano mayor. Se enojaba rápidamente y nunca dudaba en demostrarlo, casi siempre estaba hiperactivo y dando brincos de un lado para otro. Era una de aquellas personas de las que las monjas les gustaba afirmar que tenían un carácter difícil y de que su descaro no tenía límites. Debido a que lo confundían fácilmente con una chica (no solo en esta historia), muchos hombres, con la esperanza de llegar a ser alguien de nombre en Hyoutei o de simplemente lograr posesiones, habían pedido su mano al rey Atobe. Obviamente ninguno tuvo éxito…

Aparte de todos ellos, vivían también en el castillo los sirvientes (aunque separados de los nobles) y las doncellas (el rey necesitaba fanáticas). Cerca del castillo, en dirección este, había un bosque, y si uno viajaba al norte llegaría tras unos días a las montañas. Sin embargo, si uno se dirigía al sur, tras una larga travesía, llegaría al reino de Seigaku. De este modo, el castillo era una especie de orientador para los viajeros, cosa que el rey atribuía a su inteligencia a pesar de que el catillo lo hubiera mandado a construir su bisabuelo.

Sucede que cierto día, la paz y la tranquilidad del reino fueron hechos a un lado para dar un paso a sucesos que pondrían a todo Hyoutei cabeza abajo. Era un día tranquilo, o al menos la mañana lo fue. Estaban pues, el rey y los demás desayunando pacífica y civilizadamente, así como era debido.

-¡Dame eso, yo lo vi primero!-

-¡Y me importa un pepino! ¡Yo soy el príncipe y tú estás por debajo de mío!-

-¡Qué príncipe, ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Devuélveme lo que es mío, niña engreída!-

-Shishido, no debería hablarle así al príncipe Gakuto…-

-¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? No tienes que gritarme-

-Ladrón-

-¿¡Quééé!?-

-Lo que oíste-

En ese mismo instante el honorable caballero Shishido y su siempre amigo, el príncipe Gakuto, conversaban tranquilamente acerca de quién debería de quedarse el último panecillo, y de vez en cuando se oían algunos comentarios del caballero peligris. Mientras tanto, Atobe conversaba con Hiyoshi, aunque siempre volvía a veces la mirada al bufón o a la silla vacía que quedaba a su derecha y en la que se suponía que debía de estar el segundo noble. Atrás suyo estaba parado Kabaji, como siempre sin mostrar muchas emociones, más bien una cara de ausente.

-¿Dónde está Jiroh?-

-Debe de seguir durmiendo-

-Seguro-

-Sí, su Alteza, Usted ya sabe cómo es él…-

-Kabaji, tráelo, ya es hora de que se levante _y aparezca ante mi presencia…-_

-Usu-

En resumen, era un día de lo más normal, uno como todos en Hyoutei. Luego de que todo acabaran de comer, cada uno se dedicó a sus respectivos deberes: El noble Jiroh desapareció, el bufón siguió haciendo bufonadas (¿Qué más?), Gakuto se dispuso a vagar por los jardines reales, dónde encontró a Jiroh tumbado bajo un árbol, y el rey Keigo se ocupó a gobernar. Justo estaba este decidiendo si debía de elevar los tributos impuestos a los campesinos, que ya así eran muy altos, cuando llegó uno de los criados sin aliento, quien le traía una terrible (extraña) noticia:

-¡Su Alteza! ¡Un dragón nos ataca!-

Primero no dio crédito a sus oídos, nunca había realmente creído en la existencia de aquellas lagartijas fantásticas, sin embargo tuvo que cambiar de opinión, pues en ese momento le informaban que la bestia atacante estaba quemando sus establos. Salió corriendo él mismo y luego se dedicó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, las cuales eran ejecutadas de inmediato. La mitad de los hombres se preocupó por salvar a los animales y apaciguar el fuego, mientras que la otra mitad trataba de luchar contra del dragón (aunque más bien parecían estar a la defensiva en vez de la ofensiva) con flechas, ya que las espadas y las lanzas no lo alcanzaban en el aire. (Las mujeres se habían refugiado en la capilla…)

-Esta bestia del demonio nos va a rostizar a todos a menos que nos trague crudos- aquella forma de hablar no le era desconocida al rey.

A su costado estaba el príncipe, observando al atacante que volaba en círculos sobre donde ahora se encontraba una enorme fogata. Se trataba de una gran bestia de escamas negras, las cuales lo protegían de las flechas de los humanos. Extrañamente ya no escupía fuego. Había pocas cosas que le diesen miedo, pues era, como su hermano, un chico valiente (mejor dicho un enano atrevido, imprudente e insolente), pero Gakuto estaba en ese instante asustado. Tenía la mirada fija en el dragón, una mirada que reflejaba una mezcla de miedo y asco. El monarca sabía que a su hermano no le gustaban mucho los animales, en especial los raros. Él también miraba detenidamente al dragón. Este sin embargo pareció en algún momento aburrirse o cansarse de solo volar, y al no afectarle mucho las armas humanas, descendió y se situó enfrente de los establos ardientes. Ya haya sido o no una burla de parte del animal, el rey se lo tomó como un desafío claro, por lo que mandó a que atacasen a la bestia. De no haber sido por una orden directa del monarca_ supremo, _nadie habría osado siquiera acercarse al enorme animal negro.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué esperan? ¿A que nos mate a todos?- aquellas palabras hicieron un gran efecto, ya que milagrosamente todos sufrieron una metamorfosis a guerreros fieros y temerarios. Aún así, de nada sirvió, ya que el dragón seguía siendo inmune a las armas que, a comparación con él, eran apenas unos pobres mondadientes. Por humillación de Atobe, el ver que sus armas eran inútiles en su contra, parecía divertir al animal. Los humanos no sabían qué hacer, temían que en cualquier momento a la bestia le diese hambre o algo parecido.

Ante aquella situación, el rey decidió celebrar consejo en la sala del trono, donde todos se habían refugiado (animales incluidos), confiando que el dragón no se movería. Dentro del castillo, todo el mundo estaba discutiendo, nadie sabía qué hacer, incluso el rey parecía indeciso.

-Su Excelencia, nos informan de que el animal acaba de aplastar lo que quedaba de los establos-

Tenía, literalmente, un enorme problema por delante y ni idea de qué hacer.

-Me voy a retirar, necesito pensar. Mándalos a todos a dormir- y para sí mismo agregó- si es que pueden conciliar el sueño…-

Y con eso se encerró en su habitación. Era necesario mandar a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, nadie hubiera podido dormir con todas las vacas, gallinas caballos y demás animales que había en la sala del trono. Y era imposible pensar.

Miró por una de las ventanas de su dormitorio, veía a esa bestia intrusa batiendo sus alas, pero sin moverse ni un milímetro de su sitio, como si quisiese quedarse ahí por toda la eternidad. Eso era un problema. Lo observó atentamente: aquel animal parecía diferente, no solo porque fuese una feroz bestia de alrededor de diez metros de altura. Comparándolo con los dragones de los que oyó en relatos y que vio en ilustraciones, este parecía ser más inteligente y por un momento el monarca pensó en que era más bello. Solo por un momento.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Puedes tratar de hablar con él…- el rey dio un brusco giro de ciento ochenta grados, para encontrarse a cierto noble acurrucado entre sal sábanas de su cama.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-He oído por ahí, que hay dragones que son capaces de hablar nuestra lengua y…- no siguió, solo se quedó calado al sentarse Atobe cerca del dormilón.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Sí… ¿o eran los unicornios?- el noble puso una cara pensativa y el rey sonrió. Le encantaba Jiroh, de eso no había duda. Se acercó lentamente a su súbdito y acarició su mejilla.

-Puede que tengas razón-

-¿Sí? Entonces vam…- comenzó a decir un muy entusiasmado Jiroh, aunque luego fue callado.

-No, hoy no. Ya oscureció-

-Pero…-

-Shh… Solo olvídalo por hoy-

Y luego de eso sopló las velas que alumbraban un poco la habitación.

-Del dragón me encargaré mañana…-

* * *

-¿¡QUE QUIERES INTENTAR QUÉ!?- el joven príncipe estaba totalmente fuera de sí- ¿¡ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO O QUÉ!?-

-¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu rey!

-Sí, sí, claro, pero…-

-Nada de peros-

-¿¡Hablar con el dragón!? ¿¡Con esa bestia desalmada que nos obliga a convivir con los animales!?-

-Sí-

-Pero…-

-¿Qué acaba de decir sobre los peros?-

-…-

-Bien, pues vamos-

-Tú solo, yo no pienso ir- respondió el menor.

-Es una orden, no una pregunta-

El príncipe siempre se había llevado bien con el noble Jiroh, a tal punto de considerarlo su mejor amigo. Pero en ese momento tenía todas las ganas del mundo de darle una paliza (aunque quien luego le daría una paliza a él sería Kabaji por órdenes de su hermano mayor).

Así, se dirigieron el rey y sus seguidores hacia donde habían estado alguna vez los establos del castillo, aunque varios vasallos desconfiaban considerablemente de la decisión de su gobernante. Shishido y Otori intercambiaron miradas de reojo. Detrás de Keigo iban caminando Jiroh y Gakuto, este último con una expresión que decía todo claro. El adolecente observó detenidamente al forastero. El animal le daba asco (y miedo), odiaba cualquier cosa que fuera anormal. No puso mucha atención al discurso que su hermano le daba al animal, no alejaba los ojos de la bestia alada.

-¡Así que, si sabes hablar, te ordeno que te comuniques conmigo ahora!- El menor miró incrédulo al rey y luego otra vez al dragón negro. Fue en ese momento en que notó que este le había clavado la mirada, una mirada azul oscura, que daba la impresión de quemarte y dejarte helado al mismo tiempo. El pelicereza cambió su expresión de miedo a una de terror, más aún cuando el reptil se acercó a ellos.

De pronto, un deslumbrante albor blanco envolvió al invasor, hasta que lo único que se veía era luz. Luego, esa luz se fue reduciendo hasta _solo_ tener el tamaño de un hombre joven. Y entonces, como una explosión, la luz desapareció y en su lugar quedó, eficazmente, un hombre, alto y de cabellos y ojos azules. Dio un paso más hacia el grupo que acompañaba al rey e hizo una reverencia en son de burla.

-¿Quería hablar? Pues, hablemos…-

* * *

Bien, tal vez esto no sea lo mejor que hayan leído o que yo haya escrito, pero esta es una idea que llevo tiempo dándode vueltas (que por cierto, nació el mismo día que la idea de Conjuntivitis ^^, por si alguien ha leído este fic) y además siempre pensé en escribir "mi propio cuento de hadas"... n.n Así que, porfis denle una oportunidad , aunque sea chiquitita, a esta historia. ¿reviews?


	2. ¿Salvando el reino?

Wujuu, ya tengo el segundo capiii!! Solo algo que me olvidé poner en el primer capítulo: **"Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos, a excepción que se encuentre también -entre dos guiones-" **^O^ Espero que les guste, y si dejan su review con su opinión, harían muy feliz a esta niña que se vició con la Dirty Pair n.n

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Salvando el reino?**

_Todo buen dragón necesita su princesa cautiva… o príncipe, si no la hay._

No podía creerlo, definitivamente NO. Gakuto estaba convencido de que su hermano había perdido la cordura. Si tratar de hablar con el dragón y permitir su entrada en el castillo para el príncipe era una locura. ¿Cómo no sabía el rey que en cualquier momento se volvería a transformar en una bestia gigante y se los tragaba a todos? Claro, en eso su hermano no había pensado.

Estaban ahora todos reunidos otra vez en la gran sala del trono, el dragón parado ante el trono.

-¿Dices que te llamas Yuushi?-

-Así es- el peliazul sonrió con desdén- Y si desea un apellido, Oshitari- hubo varios murmullos alrededor de todo el salón.

-Un dragón con apellido… ¿Y eso desde cuándo?- le comentó en voz baja Gakuto a Jiroh. Este solo asintió cansado.

-Debes de estar consciente de que has destruido mis establos, razón por la que he tenido que alojar a mis animales aquí- Shishido soltó un bufido y a su costado una gallina se hizo oír con su cacareo.

-Estoy muy consciente- respondió el extranjero aún con su sonrisa presente -Su Alteza-, agregó burlón. El monarca le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

-Pues te tengo que exigir que te vayas de mi reino- Atobe notó como, desde su lugar medio escondido entre los caballeros y los nobles, su hermanito le miraba incrédulo.

-Pues, _y con todo respeto, _Su Alteza no está en posición de darle órdenes a un dragón- su sonrisa se ensanchó- Si yo desease destruir su precioso castillo, nada me lo impide-

-Dragón tenía que ser- murmuró para sí el menor de la familia real, cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.

El dragón por su parte, recorría la sala con la mirada, analizando a los súbditos del rey, hasta que se quedó en el grupo de personas que se habían amontonado alrededor del trono real. Allí se encontraban las personas más cercanas al monarca, o al menos así lo dedujo el peliazul. Lo analizó uno por uno, o mejor dicho de dos en dos. Primero estaban dos que de seguro eran caballeros y que al forastero le parecieron, o buenos amigos, o amantes (o cualquier cosa parecida…). Luego estaba un par que iba vestido de manera muy elegante, de seguro nobles, al parecer muy importantes para el rey. Entre ellos se había mezclado el bufón, quien tenía cara de no poder hacerse reír ni a sí mismo, y atrás del rey estaba parado un sujeto no muy pequeño, al parecer una especie de guardaespaldas. Ya iba a desviar otra vez la vista, cuando percibió a alguien más entre la gente de aquel grupito. Era una chica. No, error, un chico, más pequeño que los demás, posiblemente tuviera apenas doce o trece años. Debía de ser algo como un protegido o si no un príncipe. No pudo evitar pensar que era adorable, más aún con esa cara de trauma. En eso tuvo que sonreír. Tenía una idea, una con la que se garantizaba a sí mismo un buen rato de diversión.

Volvió otra vez la mirada hacia el rey.

-Si Su Alteza lo consiente, me gustaría proponer el llegar a un acuerdo con usted, si Su Excelencia considera la seguridad de su reino- los murmullos, que hace rato llenaban la sala, cesaron abruptamente y se produjo un silencio escalofriante.

-Habla-

-Yo no causaré ningún tipo de estragos, ni en su castillo ni en su reino, si a cambio yo me quedo a vivir en vuestro castillo, con los mismos derechos que un príncipe- miró de reojo al pelicereza, quien había palidecido considerablemente.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-No- los presentes se estremecieron.

-Lo sabía- susurró Gakuto.

-¿Qué más?-

-Quiero el derecho sobre una persona…- el rey comenzó a mirar alrededor de la salón. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, más lo primero que lo segundo. -…que yo elija-

Atobe miró de frente al dragón. Aquello no le agradaba, para nada.

-¿¡Exiges que te aloje en mi castillo con acceso a casi todos los lujos, además de entregarte a alguien como juguete!?-

-Yo no podría haberlo expresado mejor- la tensión crecía a cada segundo.

-Yo no soy de los que entregan así no más la vida de alguien-

-¿No desea Su Alteza saber primero a quién elegiría yo en caso de que usted acceda a hacer un trato?- lo que siguió fue una larga pausa.

-Adelante, ¿a quién elegirías?- el dragón sonrió satisfecho. Sentía que ya había ganado y no dudó en mirar de frente a su víctima, casi creyó poder oír como se le paraba el corazón a este.

-A él- lo señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza- al pequeñito.

Silencio absoluto, tal parecía que incluso los animales comprendían la situación. Nadie sabía con exactitud lo que seguiría.

-¿¡A Gakuto!?-

-¿Así se llama?-

-¿¡Pretendes que te entregue a _mi hermano_!?- Atobe parecía comenzar a molestarse seriamente y la sonrisa del dragón se ensanchó. Había logrado la primera parte de su objetivo, molestar al rey.

-Sí, supongo que sí-

Por primera vez en su vida, el rey de Hyotei no sabía qué responder. Miró hacia su hermanito, quien, blanco como estaba, solo movió los labios como articulando una palabra.

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se lo servimos por la cena?-

-¡Shishido!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡No digas esas cosas!-

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- estaban reunidos en una habitación a solas el rey y su "corte", junto con "el elegido" (como lo había llamado Haginosuke).

-Bueno, aunque muriese, aunque sea habrá valido la pena…- murmuró el pelicereza.

-Lo dudo- lo interrumpió su hermano. –Si realmente te quisiera comer, te habría pedido de frente servido en bandeja de plata.

-¿Eh?-

-Además de que eres demasiado pequeño como para saciar el hambre de un dragón.-aclaró el monarca.

-Muchas gracias, me siento halagado- respondió el príncipe, ignorando las risitas del bufón y la mueca burlona del caballero mayor.

-Quiero decir que serás su juguete. Al parecer solo quiere burlarse de nosotros-el menor tragó saliva.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

-¿Y bien?-

-…-

-¿Gakuto?-

-…-

-¿Hermano?-

-…-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Decídete ya!-

-¡Shishido!-

-Solo decía…-

-¿Príncipe?-

-Supongo que no tengo opción… creo-

Todos se le quedaron mirando, no era cosa de todos los días ver al pelicereza tan callado y con tal cara de susto.

-¿Seguro?- solo asintió. No lo parecía.

-Bueno, en tal caso, deberíamos ir a avisarle al dragón que su proposición ha sido aceptada-

* * *

-¡Maldita bestia del infierno!-el príncipe ya parecía haber superado el trauma. Caminaba a través de los largos pasillos vacíos, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve!?- soltó un bufido -¡Hacer ESO!- dijo/gritó recordando lo sucedido durante la cena. Se llevó la mano a la oreja, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

-Ojalá se aburra pronto y se vaya…-

-Aunque me fuese te llevaría conmigo- dijo una profunda voz a sus espaldas. El pelicereza se encontraba a un paso del infarto. –Veo que ya no dices nada-

-¿D-e dónde saliste?-

-Estoy detrás de ti desde que _salimos_ del comedor. Las bestias del infierno sabes ser muy _sigilosas,_ puede que no me hayas descubierto porque yo no iba gritando por ahí como un loco- susurró al oído del menor.

-…- el peliazul se alejó un poco del príncipe.

-Bien, ¿no te dirigías a tu acuarto?-

-Bueno yo...-

-Vamos-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que _vamos_?- peguntó cauteloso el más pequeño.

-Vamos a _nuestra _habitación- sonrió el dragón.

-¿QUÉ!?-

-Grita más fuerte, creo que en Rikkai todavía no lo han oído…-

-¡No pienso compartir habitación contigo! ¡¡No para que a penas cierre los ojos me comas!!-

-No estás considerando el hecho que, si te como, la mitad de la diversión se habrá ido y será uno menos a quien fastidiar-

-¡Ya te dije que no pienso dormir en el mismo cuarto que _TÚ_!-

-No tienes opción-

-¡Ja! ¿Y quién lo dice?- la sonrisa del mayor desapareció y este se acercó otra vez a Gakuto.

-Tu amo- susurró peligrosamente, y luego volvió a sonreír- o si tu prefieres me puedes definir como tu dueño-

-…-

-Y yo no te obligo a dormir, puedes quedarte en vela toda la noche si deseas-

Se volvió a apartar y le dio un empujoncito al adolecente para que este siguiese caminando.

-Vamos-

El mayor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no partirse de la risa ante la mueca del otro. Cada vez le gustaba más ese niño y no tenía duda alguna de que se divertiría, Estaba claro de que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Siguió al menor, prestando atención a cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada persona que se les cruzaba le dedicaba al chico una mirada de compasión y luego se alejaba lo más rápido que podía. Cuando por fin llegaron ante una pesada puerta de madera, el dragón se le anticipó al príncipe y la abrió antes de que el otro pudiera si quiera tocarla.

-No necesito tu ayuda para abrir mi puerta- le espetó de manera agresiva el más pequeño a su "dueño".

-¿En serio tienes la fuerza requerida?- preguntó burlón este.

-Grrr-

-¿Sabes? Cada vez me das más la impresión de ser un lindo gatito-

-Cállate-

-No tengo por qué-

-…-

Entraron y el mayor cerró tras sí la puerta, sabiendo bien que el príncipe hubiera preferido dejarla abierta. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero aún había suficiente luz como para poder ver en qué clase de lugar se encontraba. El príncipe se quedó parado en el centro de la habitación, mientras que el dragón se preocupó por observar cuál iba a ser su dormitorio de ahora en adelante. Era una pieza bastante grande, muy espaciosa (después de todo Gakuto era el príncipe), aunque su mobiliario, si bien se veía caro, no era demasiado relevante. Había una gran cama con dosel, la cual se veía muy cómoda. Después estaba, delante de la ventana, una mesa, y, a la derecha de esta, un librero (aunque el peliazul dudaba de que Gakuto hubiera leído si quiera la mitad de los libros que había ahí). En el centro, sobre el suelo, había una alfombra redonda, roja, de un material que se parecía al terciopelo. Tampoco faltaba el ENORME armario, de madera. Tenía dos puertas, en las cuales estaban ilustradas varias figuras bíblicas y otras de animales mitológicos. "Rara combinación", pensó el dragón. Finalmente, al pie de la cama, había un baúl, muy parecido al armario posiblemente hecho por la misma persona, solo que en este mueble, los tallados representaban la historia de San Jorge. "La típica del _valiente caballero _que rescata a la doncella secuestrada por un _temible_ dragón" fueron las palabras que pasaron en ese momento por la mente del mayor. Miró aquel baúl con repudio y volvió a concentrarse en su nuevo juguete. Este seguía parado y sin moverse de su sitio, dándole la espalda.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el amo.

-Solo hay una- el menor se dio media vuelta.

-¿Cómo?-

-Solo hay una… una sola cama- parecía un poco apenado por el tema. -¡Y yo no pienso dormir en el suelo!-

-¿Por qué deberías? ¿No te gusta tu cama?- preguntó el mayor aparentando un tono inocente.

-Pero… ¿Y tú?- preguntó (verdaderamente) inocente el príncipe, y luego agregó: -No es que me interese…-

-La cama es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, y considerando lo peque…-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni sueñes que voy a compartir cama CONTIGO!-

-¿Por qué no? Por todas mis escamas, no seas exagerado…-

-¡He dicho que NO!-

-Dios… ¿Siempre gritas tanto?-

-¿Te molesta?-

-No-

-Grrr-

Silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de la cama?- dijo entonces el peliazul en un tono más serio.

-Ya lo he dicho, antes duermo en el suelo-

-Pues, nadie te lo impide-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Quieres dormir en el suelo? Nadie te lo impide, al menos no yo.- luego sonrió- Además, tu alfombra se ve bastante cómoda…-

-El menor no contestó, sino que se dirigió hacia su armario y sacó, con semblante de triunfo, una frazada de lana bien gruesa.

-Claro, sin problemas. –el pelicereza sonrió aún más, aunque interiormente prefería su cama. –Será mejor que vayas a la lavandería a que te den más mudas de ropa-

Tras unos minutos de silencio y miradas asesinas que atravesaban la habitación, el dragón salió de ella. Para ambos se acababa de iniciar una competencia en la que más valía el orgullo que otra cosa. Para el dragón era definitivo, había encontrado un nuevo capricho: el príncipe del reino de Hyotei.

* * *

¿reviews?:3


	3. Lindo gatito

Err, el tercer capítulo me quedó un poco (muy) corto, n.n La verdad es que no se me ocurrió ningún título decente para este capi, aún así espero (y con todo corazón) que les agrade y que no les de ninguna clase de trauma durante su lectura ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Lindo Gatito**

_Encantado o no, un castillo siempre es interesante._

Jiroh no lo notó a causa de que sus ojos estaban cerrados y Atobe se apiadó de su hermanito, por lo que no dijo ningún comentario. Shishido tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no burlarse del príncipe (se lo había prometido a Chotaro). Taki no se esforzó: toda la mañana se la pasó cerca del pelicereza, burlándose de las ojeras de este. De no haber estado tan cansado, Gakuto le habría respondido con un par de verdades hirientes, pero como no era el caso, se conformó con bombardearlo con su pan del desayuno.

Nadie le preguntó por qué andaba tan cansado, era casi obvio. Para empezar, no acostumbraba dormir en el suelo, y no, la alfombra no era cómoda. Al menos no para el príncipe Gakuto. Y segundo, no quería dormir. No, sí _quería_, solo que no se atrevía a pegar el ojo, estando solo en la misma habitación con el dragón.

Gakuto presentía que ya aquel primer día iba a ser largo. Y no se equivocó. A penas lo había dejado el bufón en paz, lo atacó su nuevo amo.

-Mira nada más, justo iba a ir al dormitorio a buscarte- dijo sonriente el dragón al chocar con el príncipe en uno de los pasillos.

-En otras palabras, tengo pésima suerte-le contestó el más pequeño con cara de mal genio. -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Y ese humor?-

-Hazte el que no sabe nada-le soltó el pelicereza haciendo ademanes de querer alejarse de aquel lugar, tratando de pasar por el costado del mayor. Sin embargo este le cerró el camino acorralándolo contra la pared.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-No te interesa-

-Si no me interesara no me molestaría en preguntar-

-Idiota, solo di qué quieres-

-Quiero un paseo por el castillo. Debido que es la primera vez que estoy aquí, necesito que alguien me muestre donde está todo y, ¿quién mejor que mi gatito?- ronroneó cerca del oído del otro.

-Tu… ¿¡gatito!?-

-Ya te lo he dicho ayer, pareces un lindo gatito…-

-Y yo te dije que te…- antes de que pudiera seguir, el dragón ya lo había tomado de la mano y se lo llevaba prácticamente a rastras. -¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡Detente!

-Vamos, quiero mi paseo- el peliazul se quedó parado y miró hacia Gakuto. -¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo que y bien?-

-¿Qué me vas a mostrar primero?- preguntó el nuevo residente del castillo con un tono sumamente seductor y con una gran sonrisa. -¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-No te voy a mostrar nada-murmuró apenado el menor.

-¿Qué tal si te obligo?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Soy una maldita bestia del infierno, ¿lo olvidaste?- explicó Yuushi acercándose otra vez al menor.

-¡Comencemos por el primer piso!- gritó casi histérico el pelicereza, siendo ahora quien jalaba al otro (y llamando la atención de todo aquel que se encontraba cerca).

* * *

-Te odio- murmuró molesto el príncipe. Se encontraban los dos en uno de los jardines reales, sentados bajo un manzano. Era el segundo día que el dragón vivía en el castillo y el pelicereza ya le había mostrado todo lo que había dentro de él. Esa misma mañana, el peliazul le informó a _su gatito_ que siguiente tocaban los alrededores, es decir, el lugar en el que alguna vez habían sido construidos los establos, la herrería, los huertos y campos de cultivo, etc.

-Vaya que eres mentiroso- el peliazul se le acercó y agregó de forma seductora –Admite que te gustó…-

-Te odio, por tu culpa ahora estoy mareado- el mayor solo sonrió, aunque estaba un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que nadie los hubiera visto, al menos los jardineros que también estaban en ese jardín no lo demostraban.

Se recostó contra el tronco del árbol, y cerró los ojos ignorando las declaraciones de odio del más pequeño, tratando de recordar los sentimientos de minutos antes. Percibir ese vértigo en el estómago, esas increíbles sensaciones como el tener el viento en la cara, el fuego subirle por la garganta y el oír las protestas del príncipe. Le encantaba.

El volver a su forma original y alzar el vuelo con Gakuto en su espalda fue tan fácil que lo volvería a repetir pronto, solo que la próxima vez desoiría los pataleos de su pasajeros involuntario y se tomaría su tiempo para volar más lejos.

-Idiota- volvió a decir el mareado. –Debí darte un mapa en vez de darte tu estúpido paseíto…-

-Los mapas son estúpidos, son cosa de humanos- le cortó el de cabellos azules.

-Tú también ahora eres uno…-

-Te equivocas- musitó un Yuushi ausente.

-¿Cómo?-

-Solo aparento serlo exteriormente- aquello captó la atención del príncipe, quien acometió contra la manzana que acababa de encontrarse junto a donde se encontraba sentado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Yuushi se sintió satisfecho, en especial por la cara de curiosidad del hermano menor del rey.

-¿Cómo sabes que por adentro no sigo siendo dragón?-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú solo puedes ver mi exterior, sin embargo, por adentro sigo siendo un dragón-

-No te creo, eso es imposible- el más pequeño volvió a morder la manzana. –No puedes seguir siendo dragón por dentro-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Porque… No lo sé, simplemente no puede ser posible- afirmó el príncipe, a lo que el otro se rió.

-Te repito que te equivocas- murmuró.

-No- lo contradijo terco el príncipe.

-Por dentro sigo siendo un dragón…-

-Pruébalo-lo interrumpió el menor, sintiendo un tic nervioso al abrir el peliazul los ojos y mirarlo seriamente. Ambos pares de zafiros se cruzaron, causándole a Gakuto otro estremecimiento. El mayor sabía a la perfección, cuales eran los efectos que causaba su mirada en los humanos.

-¿Seguro?-

-No puedes, ¿verdad?- retó mordaz el pelicereza.

-Créeme que tengo muchas maneras de hacerlo- aseguró el otro mientras que se incorporaba y se acercaba otra vez al más chico, o más bien, a su cuello.

Sopló tres veces, dejando que su aliento caliente chocara contra la pálida piel del adolecente, quien de inmediato lo alejó con un fuerte empujón.

-¿¡Pero que diablos haces!?- chilló muy molesto el _gatito_, para luego tirarle lo que quedaba de la manzana.

-Demostrarte lo que afirmo- respondió tranquilamente el dragón tras esquivar sin problema alguno la fruta. -¿Qué acaso no sentiste nada?-

-¿Qué me asabas el cuello? ¡Pues sí!-

-¿Y no me vas a preguntar por qué?- el príncipe lo meditó por unos segundos y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

-Es lo que tú quisieras, ¿verdad? – río divertido. –Pues no, no te lo voy a preguntar. Si me llegase a interesar de verdad, buscaré la información en algún estúpido libro- miró con desdeño al peliazul y luego se levantó y se volvió otra vez al castillo.

El dragón se quedó mirándole hasta que desapareció tras las puertas del castillo, mientras que se preguntaba si de verdad hubiera estado dispuesto a revelarle tal cosa sobre sí mismo a Gakuto. Y si era el caso… "Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, o acabaré encariñándome con el niño".

"No puedo permitirme tal cosa…"

* * *

¡Lo reviews hacen de este mundo algo mejor! (la verdad no, pero me harían muy feliz...) :3


	4. Cuando las hojas caen

Cuarto capitulo bien cortito... ¡No me maten, pero es que me quedé atorada en este punto de la historia y tengo dos ideas pero no me decido por ninguna!

Inner: excusas, excusas ¬¬

Yo: pero es cierto TxT

En fin, mejor ni les pongo todo mi debate interior o van a quedar afectados ^^ Otra vez, no me maten por lo corto que ha quedado el cuarto capi, prometo que trataré de que el quinto sea más largo...

* * *

**Cuando las hojas caen…**

…llegó el _otoño_

-Hum, el pollo tiene demasiada azucarrr, idiota, ñam, ñam…-

Oía con toda claridad como el príncipe se daba vueltas en el suelo, mientras que murmuraba cosas incoherentes. Recién se acaba de dormir hace unos minutos, luego de haber esperado hasta bien avanzada la noche, solo para tener la convicción de que el dragón ya se había dormido. Sin embargo este se durmió apenas se tiró en la cama, y se había vuelto a despertar justo antes de que le pelicereza se durmiera. El mayor se quedó echado boca arriba, clavando la mirada en algún punto muerto. Sin saber qué pensar realmente.

Creyó que se divertiría a montones molestando al rey y a sus súbditos, pero en se momento había algo que le molestaba. No sabía con exactitud qué, pero sabía que tenía que ver con el rey y su hermanito. Pero no sabía qué, y esa incertidumbre lo irritaba. Se incorporó apoyando sus manos atrás suyo y volvió la vista hacia donde suponía a la alfombra roja. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía identificar un bulto que se movía ligeramente en el piso. Repasó el día anterior, lo cerca que había estado de perder la cabeza. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? ¿Decirle ESO a un ignorante humano? _Por fortuna mía que es demasiado ignorante como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de enterarse… _

-Shishido, idiota. A la sopa no se le pone polvo de hornear…- _¿Qué diablos está soñando ese niño?_

Se paró, se acercó a la ventana y luego la abrió. El ambiente se enfrió, un viento helado entró en la habitación. Viento de otoño, frío. Sin embargo eso no le importó al dragón, él no sentía el frió. Se quedó ahí parado, delante de la ventana, observando el cielo estrellado. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que debía de cerrar la ventana, pero la ignoró.

No sabía cuanto tiempo se había quedado así, solo sabía que luego se sentía más tranquilo. Debían de ser ya, si no las tres, alrededor de las dos. Se volvió otra vez a su cama y se echó boca abajo. Hubiera sido imposible dormirse ahora, había algo que no lo quería dejar en paz. No quería.

-¡Jiroh, idiota! ¡A la ensalada de pepinos no le pongas crema!- primero molesto, el peliazul se volvió a sentar, pero después tuvo que sonreír. Le hubiera encantado saber qué soñaba el príncipe.

Sin embargo luego vio que este tiritaba. Frío. Sonrío casi de manera tétrica y luego se paró. Se acercó al menor de la familia real y le dio una suave sacudida. El príncipe se sobresaltó.

-¿¡Q-qué quieres!?- preguntó/chilló el adolecente.

-¿No tienes frío?-

-No. ¿Para eso me despiertas?-

-No sé ni para qué pregunto- y con eso levantó al chico y lo cargó hacia la cama.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!?-

-Llevarte a la cama- el peliazul sonrió satisfecho por lo que debía de pasar en ese momento por la cabecita del pelicereza.

-¡BAJAME!-

-Shh, vas a despertar a todo el castillo-

-¡BAJAME!-

El dragón lo ignoró y lo recostó sobre el colchón (NA: ¿¿¿ya había colchones en esa época???).

-¡DIJE QUE ME BAJARAS!- el mayor decidió seguir haciéndose el sordo y se recostó al lado del príncipe y lo abrazó. Este sin embargo siguió con sus gritos, tanto que el amo ya no lo podía soportar más.

-SUELTAME, BESTIA INMUNDA DEL INFI…- de pronto el más grande le dio bruscamente la vuelta y lo calló, ahogando sus protestas en su propia boca.

-Esa sábana no te abriga nada, así que no te quejes de que dé calor- Por un momento el pelicereza no dijo nada, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Y por qué no cierras la ventana?-

-Tengo calor-

-Pero yo tengo frío…- el peliazul sonrió.

-¿Ves? Y tú que decías que no- le cortó con un claro tono de picardía el dragón. –Buenas noches-

Y sin más volvió a abrazar al gatito.

* * *

-Gakuto…-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-No pareces haber dormido mucho…-

-¿¡Y de eso te diste cuenta tú solito!?-

-Ya, ya. Te dejo en paz- con cara de mal humor, Shishido se alejó del chico, dejándolo solo con un Jiroh dormido. Sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para gritarle una respuesta al caballero, el príncipe apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del noble.

Desde una de las tantas ventanas del castillo, cierto peliazul observaba con mala cara la escena que se llevaba a cabo en uno de los jardines reales.

-¿No te gusta compartir tus juguetes o qué?- una voz a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una misteriosa mirada proveniente del rey.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado por el niño?-

-¿Para los dragones a caso no existe algo como la familia? Es mi hermano- Yuushi no respondió ante eso, solo se giró otra vez hacia la ventana y siguió viendo como el príncipe y el noble dormitaban bajo uno de los árboles que se habían quedado ya sin hojas.

-Por más que no sea algo que yo acostumbre hacer,- se volvió a hacer oír el monarca -…quería pedirte un favor-

El dragón se volvió de nuevo hacia su no muy voluntario acogedor, esta vez con una expresión que contenía sorpresa y diversión a la vez.

-Y eso sería…-

-Quiero que Gakuto esté despierto para cuando sea su cumpleaños, eso significa que quiero que lo dejes dormir-

-Vaya, Su Alteza se preocupa por su hermanito más de lo que uno cree-

-Solo déjalo dormir-

-Yo no se lo impido, él es el que no quiere-

-Solo hazlo- le cortó sorpresivamente Keigo, aún con la mirada seria, aunque luego agregó: -¿Sucede algo malo? Te veo un poco distraído… Dicen que los dragones pueden anticipar el peligro-

Luego se eso, y con una gran sonrisa de autosatisfacción, el rey salió de la habitación, que, daba la casualidad, era la biblioteca. El peliazul se quedó meditando por un momento las palabras del peligris, para luego soltar un bufido indignado.

_¿Peligro?_

Su mirada se volvió a quedar pegada en el dúo que seguía hundido en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Y si lo hubiera, ¿qué clase de peligro? _

_

* * *

_Críticas constructivas más que bienvenidas (ideas y aportes también) n.n


	5. ¡Cumpleaños feliz!

¡Por fin! ¡Acabé por fin con el quinto capi! ^O^ Me disculpo por tardarme tanto, pero caí en crisis con este fic. TOT Pero ya no! XD En fin, ojalá sea de us agrado! n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¡Cumpleaños feliz!**

_Nunca hace falta una fecha especial para acontecimientos especiales._

_Peligro_

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el libro que traía entre las manos, perdida en una palabra específica. "¿Peligro?"Sacudió la cabeza, como si tratase de expulsar aquel pensamiento. Intentó volver a concentrarse en su lectura, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, otra palabra del escrito lo asaltó. _Incertidumbre. _

Dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó de su sillón, dirigiéndose a la salida de la biblioteca. Tenía la cabeza revuelta, los pensamientos en desorden. Demasiado para su gusto.

* * *

No sabía si estaba dormido, solo sabía que estaba echado a su costado, sus brazos rodeándole y sin dejarle escapatoria. No le quedaba más que quedarse así. Había sido condenado a ahora también ser el peluche del dragón.

Sentía la respiración del peliazul rozarle la nuca, sentía como esta le quemaba la piel. Por desdicha del príncipe, aquello no le molestaba. Maldijo mentalmente al frío viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por gustarle el calor que le brindaba su amo. Y aquello le intrigaba. Eso, y lo que le había dicho. "¿Qué quería decir con que por adentro todavía era un dragón?"

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- un emocionado caballero y otro serio saludaron al prícipe, al salir este en la mañana de su habitación y encontrárselos en uno de los pasillos. Como respuesta, solo sonrió y siguió su camino.

No estaba seguro de a dónde iba, solo quería alejarse de su propio cuarto y buscar un lugar en el que tal vez aquel dragón no se atreviese a ser demasiado atrevido con él. Solo quería distanciarse. Y así, de pronto se halló a sí mismo delante de la puerta de su hermano. Antes de llamar, se lo volvió a pensar. No quería encontrarse con escenas no aptas para su edad, considerando que cierto noble dormilón, a pesar de tener su propia pieza, paraba mucho en la de su hermano. Aún así, al final decidió tocar.

-Adelante- abrió y entró, encontrando a su hermano sentado ante su mesa, leyendo algo fuera del inters del menor.

_-_¿No interrumpo?

-¿Desde cuando tan cortés?

-Solo preguntaba- el monarca alzó la vista y la dirigió hacia el pelicereza, solo para inmediatamente volver a bajarla y dedicarse otra vez a su trabajo.

-Pasar tiempo con un dragón parece haber hecho bien en ti. ¿Por qué la chalina?- preguntó, en realidad desinteresado, el mayor.

-Hace viento, después de todo estamos en otoño...

-Hace viento, pero afuera, no en mi castillo. Quítatela.- Primero el adolecente no se movió, solo se quedó parado delante de la mesa, sin dar señal de querer obedecer. Sin embargo luego se quitó la prenda y la dejó caer sobre los papeles del rey.

-Creo que pasar tiempo con un dragón no me hace ningún bien,- observó el chico. La mirada de Keigo recorrió las marcas rojas que se hacían ver sobre el pálido cuello del príncipe.

-¿Cómo te quemaste?- pregunto asombrado.

-Haciendo de peluche,- contestó ahora un poco exasperado el pelicereza.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, solo olvídalo,- dijo el menor volviendo a coger su chalina y enrollándosela otra vez alrededor del cuello. –No me has dicho nada.

-Feliz cumpleaños, tu regalo me lo arrebató Jiroh, creo que te fue a bus...

-¡Adiós!- El niño salió corriendo de la recámara tirando la puerta tras sí.

-...car- terminó molesto el rey que había quedado abandonado.

* * *

-¡Te lo advierto! ¡Mantente alejado de él!- gritaba un noble molesto, siendo a la vez mirado de manera divertida por cierto peliazul.

-Es mi _propiedad..._- ya iba a agregar privada, cuando fue interumpido por enésima vez en aquella mañana.

-¡Es su cumpleaños!- bufó el lirón favorito del rey.

-¿Por qué entonces no le has preparado algo como una torta?

-¿Una qué?

-Un pastel, con velitas y crema encima...- la expresión de perdido que apareció en el rostro del lirón le reveló al dragón que el noble no tenía idea como hacer un pastel. –O puedes mandar a hacerlo, teniendo a todo un ejército de sirvientes a tu dispo...

-¡Claro, a Gakuto le encanta el pastel cerezas!- dijo otra vez entusiasmado el dormilón, dirigiéndose hacia unos sirvientes y olvidándose del dragón. _¿Cerezas, eh?_

-Oye, ¡Te lo advierto!- volvió a decir Jiroh una vez desaparecidos los sirvientes. El peliazul solo puso los ojos en blanco. Le daba curiosidad saber qué le había visto el rey. Porque no era que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que iba entre el monarca y el noble...

-¡No me has respondido!

El dragón tuvo que soltar un pequeño suspiro.

* * *

-No hagas trampa. No puedes ver, no hasta que yo te diga...

-Ya, Jiroh, ¡me estas desesperando!- contestó molesto el prícipe, a lo que se le escapó una risita al peliazul.

-Tú cállate, que nadie te invitó a la fiesta,- le espetó, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el noble.

-¿Y...- quiso comenzar el dragón para responderle a Akutagawa, pero esta vez lo interrumpió la voz de su gatito.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Quitenme esta tonta venda!- se quejó el pelicereza, cuya orden fue inmediatamente acatada.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gakuto!-el dormilón se lanzó sobre el adolecente, abrazándolo efusivamente .

-Quince años, quien lo diría, uno podría creer que sigue teniendo doce,- murmuró Shishido, cosa la que se ganó una mirada amenazante de Chotarou.

Jiroh soltó a Gakuto, poniéndole en sus manos un enorme plato, sobre el cual se balanceaba una gran torta que estaba cubierta por una gruesísima capa de crema.

-Un pastel...

-Sí, de cerezas- corroboró su amigo, orgulloso de _su_ ocurrencia.

-Oh...- el príncipe en un momento parecía no saber qué decir, pero luego le regaló una amplia sonrisa al noble, sin percatarse de la mirada de otro individuo sobre su persona.

-¡Hay que partir la torta!- declaró alegre Jiroh, sacando mágicamente un cuchillo de nadie-sabe-dónde, para ofrecérselo al cumpleañero. Este dejó primero el plato sobre la mesa del comedor (que es en donde se encontraban) y luego aceptó el cuchillo. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que un borde del plato sobresalá de la mesa. Ya iba a cortar el pastel, cuando fue inesperadamente detenido

-¡Pero Su Alteza, quítese la chalina, se va a manchar!- dijo entonces una alarmada criada, a quien automáticamente el adolecente odió.

-Sí, tiene razón. Quítatela, Gakuto- opinó también su amigo, acercándosele para separar al príncipe de su abrigadora prenda. Este asustado retrocedió, maldiciendo interiormente a su hermano por no estar presente.

De pronto chocó contra la mesa en la que estaba su pastel y su mano fue a parar en el canto sobresaliente del plato, teniendo como consecencia que este se volcase y la torta acabase encima del chico.

Todos se quedaron mirando al príncipe, quien ahora, desdela mitad de la espalda para abajo, estaba lleno de crema. Eso debió de asustarlos a todos, pues de pronto cada uno encontraba cerca recordó que tenía algo pendiente y desapareció a una velocidad incríble del comedor. Únicamente quedaron Jiroh, los dos caballeros, Yuushi y Gakuto.

-¡Suficiente, yo me largo!- y con esas palabras el príncipe salió también, seguido por el dragón. Atrás solo quedaron los tres desconcertados.

* * *

-¡Esto es su culpa! ¡Estoy seguro de que él lo planeó!-

El dragón se acercó a la puerta de la habitació que compartía con el príncipe y la abrió lenta y cuidadosamente. Entró sin hacer ruido y sin ser visto por el adolecente, quién se había acercado a su armario y lo había abierto. El dragón cerró la puerta dándole la espalda al chico.

-¡Dragón tenía que ser, esto no habría sucedido si no fuer a por las estúpidas quemaduras!

Un poco ofendido, el mencionado se dio la vuelta y ya iba a protestar, cuando inesperadamente las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Aún con la cara hacia el armario, el chico ya se había quitado la chalina, su camisa se encontraba tirada en el piso, cerca de la alfombra, y él se estaba rebuscando en el gran mueble.

Los oscuros ojos del mayor recorrienron la esbelta figura del adolecente, observando con detenimiento hasta al más mínimo detalle. Su mirada se paseó sobre la piel intacta del chico, únicamente en la zona del cuello estaba alterada por las marcas rojas que él mismo había grabado y por algunos rastros de crema. Sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, el peliazul se había quedado inmóvil en su lugar, delante de la puerta, clavando su par de zafiros en lo que en ese momento comenzó a parecerle lo más hermoso que había visto en su larga vida. Dio un paso hacia adelante y fue entonces cuando el hermano del rey descubrió su presencia.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- chilló histerico el niño, recogiendo apresuradamente su camisa del suelo y poniéndosela de manera nerviosa y torpe. El dragón dio otro paso.

-Es mi cuarto,- dijo tratando se sonar tranquilo, pero había algo en su interior que lo quería hacer temblar. Inconcientemente dio una tercera zancada.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ¡No t-te me acerques!

El mayor lo ignoró, simplemenete siguió avanzando hacia el pelicereza, la vista fija en el cuerpo que retrocedía en un intento de alejarse de él. No fue hasta que el príncipe chocó contra el armario cuando realizó lo que estaba sucediendo, y recién cuando lo tenía ya acorralado contra las puertas talladas y sus narices estaban a escazos centímetros, cuando se separó bruscamente del chico.

Sin decir más, giró sobre su talones y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, dejando atrás a un petrificado adolecente.

* * *

"¿¡Pero qué demonios me pasa!? Por todos los cielos..." Su zafira mirada sobrevoló todo lo que se encontraba por debajo suyo, buscando algo que lo distrajese o le ayudase a aclarar su mente. El viento parecía no solo desordenar su cabello, sino también sus mismos pensamientos. Ahí, sentado en el marco de la ventana de la biblioteca, con sus piernas balanceánsoe en el vacío, cerró desesperado los ojos, tratando de encontrar una explicación. "¿Peligro? ¿Es este el peligro o solo me estoy imaginando todo esto? Demonios, no puede ser, creí que estos sentimientos jamás se harían presentes en mí, no puede ser..." Volvió a abrir los ojos, perdiendolos en el cielo y sin saber exactamente dónde posarlos. Había algo que no lo quería dejar en paz, solo pensaba en que en alguna parte del castillo ahora se encontraba un príncipe pelicereza tomándose un baño. "Príncipe pelicereza..." Sus ojos viajaron otra vez por el patio que había bajo sus pies, observando a las miniaturas de los sirvientes y soldados del rey. Todos ellos bajo el mando de rey y su familia. "Y su familia..." Recordó su inconciencia de momentos antes, los pensamientos censurados para menors que pasaron como un rayo por su cabeza.

"¿Es posible que yo sea capaz de desarrollar alguna debilidad por ese niño engreído? Y si así fuera, ¿qué podría significar eso para mí? ¿Sería realmente un peligro?"

Volvió a recordar al rey, su manera protectora y disimulada, sin que muchos notasen lo mucho que le importa realmente su hermano. Pensó en que podría alterar mucho al monarca si él llegase a... Cortó de inmediato su pensamiento, no quería ni pensar en que había una posibilidad si quiera. Sin embargo luego se lo volvió a pensar. Y esta vez tuvo que sonreír.

"Disculpe Su Alteza, pero me he dado cuenta de que su hermanito aún no me pertenece por completo..."

* * *

Muy meloso? XD A mi me pareció que sí XD ¿Reviews? n.n


	6. Abrigos quemados y tormenta de nieve

Síí! 6to capi acabado! ^^ Por fin! La verdad es que no estoy del todo convencida, pero como igual ninguna de mis historias me convence mucho lo mismo da. xD En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, nada excepto que espero que le agrade! xD

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Abrigos quemados y tormenta de nieve**

_Al iniciar la guera nunca sabes con exactitud qué se te viene encima._

No estaba seguro de qué había sucedido, solo sabía que lo había asustado y mucho. De pronto estaban ahí esos hambrientos ojos sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras lo iba acorralando contra el armario. Primero sintió pánico al verlo acercarse así de pronto, verdaderamente creyó que lo iba a comer. Luego sin embargo, al sentir ese calor acariciarle el rostro y las puertas de madera impedirle seguir retrocediendo, en el momento en el que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, sintió como su estómago y todo su ser se daba un revolcón. Recordó que ni si quiera había opuesto mucha resistencia, y dudaba de que lo hubiera hecho si el peliazul se hubiese propuesto el proseguir. "¿¡Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando! Nadie dijo que él quería..." No se atrevió ni si quiera a terminar su propio pensamiento. El príncipe se envolvió en la enorme toalla que había sacado de su armario y su mirada quedó clavada en la cama que ahora compartía con el intruso.

Se comenzaba a preocuparse por sí mismo. "¿Qué fue todo eso, cómo es que de pronto me sentí tan mareado?" Se acercó, ligeramente tambaleando, a su armario y luego sacó de él ropa limpia. Dejó caer al suelo su toalla, sintió como el agua ahora helada goteaba de sus hebras rojas y luego recorría su espalda. Sentía frío. Inconcientemente alzó su mano y la llevó hacia su cuello, para luego dejar que sus dedos repasaran las quemaduras. La verdad, no eran heridas muy graves, el chico solo no quería que se supiese de ellas y se andase chsimoseando de que el dragón lo estaba cocinando. Uno repentino esaclofrío lo hizo temblar.

-Ahora sí no importaría tenerlo aquí soplándome en la nuca,- murmuró amargado el quinceañero.

Mientras se vestía, su mente estaba lejos de su cuerpo, tratando de explicarse el por qué de su reacción tan extraña. " Yo... apenas opuse resistencia" Aquello no quería salirse de su mente. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no traté de defenderme? ¿En serio iba a permitirlo?" Terminó de cambirse, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar. Miles de ideas y preguntas lo atormentaban. Y se sentía mareado, su mirada estaba fijada en algún lugar de aquella habitación.

De pronto oyó como alguien tocaba a su puerta de manera repentina, sacándolo de su trance. Antes de que él pudiera reponder algo, la puerta se abrió e hizo aparición el rey de Hyotei. Entró luciendo como siempre su típico porte tan elegante y orgulloso.

-¿Qué me hace tan digno de recibirte en mi humilde cuarto?- preguntó entre malhumorado y burlón el adolecente, que hace unos segundos miraba perdidamente al vacío.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿El drama que llevaste a cabo en el comedor no te hace lo suficientemente digno?

El pelicereza no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su ventana. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía ofendido, le era que su hermano apoyaba a aquel endemoniado dragón que había osado irrumpir tan descaradamente en su perfecta vida. No iba a admitirlo, menos ante el monarca.

-No fue mi culpa, si hubieras estado ahí pudiste haberlo evitado. Después de todo eres el rey, ¿o no?- Al chico le costaba ocultar la amargura en su voz.

-No tenías que reaccionar de manera tan histérica. Nadie te iba a obligar a quitarte la chalina, solo tenías que decir que no querías.

El príncipe ahora estaba convencido de que su hermano lo había traicionado por completo. Con un movimiento brusco abrió la ventana, por la cual automáticamnete entró una ráfaga de viento frío, la cuel le hizo recordar algo indeseado y a la vez padecer otro temblor.

-No todos podemos fingir tan bien que todo va de las mil maravillas,- el chico se inclinó ligeramente hacia el exterior, para luego murmurar para sí mismo: -No todos nos ocultamos tras una máscara...

-¿Que dices?- interrumpió el monarca sus balbuceos.

-Nada.

Entre los hermanos se expandió un incómodo silencio, como hace mucho no lo experimentaban. El mayor pasó la mirada por la habitación, tratando de acordarse cuando había sido la última vez que había estado ahí. No podía, no podía recordarlo. Pero sí recordaba que el orden de los muebles, y los muebles mismos, había cambiado. Recordaba que solía haber una cuna cuando él tenía seis años.

-Bueno, solo quería decirte que Jiroh no lo había hecho intencionalmente. Él no sabía.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar e inmediatamente el cumpleañero se dio la vuelta. Era normal que el rey se disculapara por el lirón (aunque este luego lo hacía también) con el pelicereza, pero nunca se tomaba la molestia de ir a buscarlo a su habitación. El adolecente volvió a cerrar la ventana, molesto, pero sin estar muy seguro del por qué, no sabía si era por el hecho de que su cumpleaños se había echado a perder, o porque su amo ahora le hacía cosas extrañas. La cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo tiritaba ligeramente. Había algo que lo molestaba y no lo quería dejar en paz. Rendido se desplomó sobre la cama, ocultando su rostro bajo una de las almohadas. "Me las vas pagar, bestia endemoniada... De alguna manera u otra."

El chico se sentía cansado, pesado. El dolor en su cabecita solo se intencificaba más y más. "Pero... ¿Qué diablos quería hacerme? ¿Por qué apenas me defendí?" Se volvió a quitar la almohada de encima. "Voy a enloquecer... Y no me extrañaría si ese fuera su plan, así como lo veo, solo se quiere divertir a mi costa." Así permaneció por varios minutos, llenándose de preguntas y dudas, hasta que una única lo resumía todo. "¿¡Pero qué mireda me pasa!" Quiso desgarrar todas las almohadas, si era posible, el colchón también. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, así que sus piernas estaban suspendidas a centímetros sobre el sueloYa traía entre sus manos a la primera víctima de tela y plumas, cuando la puerta se habrió de golpe. "Hablando del rey de Roma... No, un momento, ¡Yo no estaba pensando en él!"

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- "Mierda..."

-Se oye como si fuera la persona más desgraciada del reino.

-Tómatelo como quieras, pero antes que nada: ¿qué pasó entre tu hermano y tú?

-Nuestros asuntos no te conciernen,- contestó desafiante el menor.

-Como desees...

-¿Qué quieres?-, le cortó.

El peliazul lo miró de manera penetrante, el príncipe de pronto se sintió bien pequeño, más aún al ver como el mayor se comenzaba a acercar a donde él se encontraba sentado. Con movimientos lentos se posicionó delante suyo, luego se agachó en cuclillas, acabando ambos rostros a la misma altura. El pelicereza casi podía percibir el aliento cálido de su_ dueño. _Este sorpresivamente alzó una mano y la pasó con suavidad sobre la mejilla de Gakuto. Una caricia que no tuvo el efecto planeado: una cachetada por parte del hermano menor de la familia real.

-¿¡Qué haces!- El dragón no se inmutó ante la agresión, no se movió de su lugar. Solo alejó otra vez la mano de la cara del adolecente.

-Lo siento...- murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurró casi el niño.

-Hablar contigo sobre algo que te incumbe tanto a ti, como a mí.

-¿Mi esclavitud?

-No exageres. Y antes de que me des otro golpe, todo esto es tu culpa.

-¿Pero qué...

-Déjame hablar.

-...-

-Me he dado cuenta de que no eres mío por completo, déjame terminar, y quiero que lo seas. Pero no de la manera que piensas.

-¿Ah, no?- replicó esceptico el príncipe. -¿En qué estoy pensando?

-No preguntes cosas que sabes tú mismo. Gakuto...,- "¿Gakuto? ¿Desde cuando me llama por mi nombre tan seriamente?" –quiero decirte que me robaste el corazón.

Ahora sín el pelicereza estaba convencido de que aquello no iba en serio.

-¡Ja, ya crees que soy tan idiota de caer en eso! Sí, claro, como si un dragón se interesara por alguien que no fuese su comida...

-No me dejaste terminar...

-No necesitas terminar, ya sé lo que va a segui...

-Gakuto, cierra la boca.- El príncipe lo miró atónito, nadie en su vida (excepto su padre, su hermano y Shishido...) había osado callarlo, menos alguien que, según el punto de vista del adolecente, era tan despreciable. –Estoy hablando en serio, quiero que veas que lo estoy haciendo. Quiero que seas mío...

-¿¡Y me lo pides así! ¿¡Por qué no de frente me tomas! Sería lo más logico para ti, ¿¡o no!- El chico había comenzado a alzar la voz inconcientemente, sus mejillas se teñieron de un precioso rojo carmín. Solo segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, hecho que le hizo bajar la cabeza para no tener que mirar al dragón. –Yo...

No hubo respuesta, solo el silecio se apoderó del lugar. Sus miradas cruzadas no fueron interrumpidas por nada, ni si quiera cuando el mayor volvió a elevar su manos, llevándola de nuevo hacia su gatito. Lo sujetó por la nuca, delicado y con firmeza a la vez. El pelicereza apenas notó el momento en el que sus labios se unieron. Solo recordaba un intenso calor invadir su cuerpo, apoderándose de él. Y cuando estuvo solo, solo recordó dos palabras:

_-Déjame conquistarte..._

* * *

-¡Mira Gaku! ¡Está nevando! ¿Gaku? Gakuto, ¿estás aquí?

-¿¡Eh! ¿Qué, cómo, qué?

-Dije que está nevando,- dijo un ofendido Jiroh, haciendo una pequeña mueca que fue ignorada por su cuñado. Este se había quedado hipnotizado por los blancos copos que caían, o mejor dicho, flotaban por el abiente de invierno.

Desde aquel incidente del cumpleaños del adolecente, habían pasado ya casi tres meses. Tres eternos meses en los que el dragón actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, once semanas de sileciosa tortura para el hermanito menor de la familia real. Dormían separados por casi un metro en la cama (hecho por el cual el príncipe despertaba en medio de la noche tiritando de frío), el peliazul no le hablaba si no era extremadamente necesario y si lo hacía, no lo llamaba ya por ninguno de los apodos que la había puesto a su propiedad. De vez encuando incluso, el dragón desaparecía por días enteros. Había perdido su manera coqueta con el pelicereza y este casi comenzaba a extrañarla. Más bien ahora la usaba con las doncellas, que en un principio habían reaccionado de forma traumada, pero que sin embargo les gustó la idea de que un dragón las estuviese seduciendo. "¿Ese esta su manera de supuestamente conquistarme?"

-¡Hooooolaa! ¡Gaku, vamos afuera!-El príncipe soltó un suspiro inaudible y puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego accedió a salir con el lirón. Salió de la sala en la que se encontraban, para dirigirse a su habitación y buscar un abrigo.

Corrió por los pasillo, ignorando olímpicamente las reprobaciones de una de las monjas, con quien había chocado al doblar la esquina. Cuando por fin llegó a su puerta, estab sin aliento, pero sin una pisca de frío. Abrió y entró a su habitación. Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, se acercó a su armario, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-¿¡Pero qué...

-¿Sucede algo, Gaku?- pronunció una melosa voz a sus espaldas, dos fuertes brazos de pronto se aferraron a su cuerpo. Sintió como su temperatura subía aún más.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a mis abrigos!

-Ya no los necesitas,- susurró de forma sensual en su oído la voz. El príncipe sintió como si su oreja derecha estuviese expuesta al vivo fuego.

-¿Qué, planeas convertirme en estatua de hielo? ¡Claro que los necesito, dragón del demonio!

El mencionado solo rió en voz baja, soplando con diversión sobre el cuello expuesto del adolecente. Este dio un respingo al sentir otra vez esa desmesurada calidez tomarlo. El mayor sonrió satisfecho, la primera parte de su plan había funcionado a la perfección...

-He dicho que no los necesitas, ya no mas. ¿Y sabes por qué?- El pelicereza no respondió. –Porque ahora me tienes a mí para impedir que te congeles...

* * *

-Ga... ¿Gakuto?- El amigo del chico miró boquiabierto la escena que se desenvolvía ente sus ojos. Un bastante alterado pelicereza venía hacia él, su expresión de mal humor puesta al máximo, trayendo consigo, literalmente colgando de él, a cierto peliazul que sonreía descaradamente.

-¿Qué...

-No preguntes,- le interrupió el príncipe molesto. Jiroh solo se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo en dirección Atobe, quien también había tenido que acceder a salir al frío invernal. El príncipe se sentó en el piso, dándole poca importancia a que si se mojaba por la nieve. La sonrisa de su amo se ensanchó aún más.

-Te molesta. –El dragón se sentó a su costado, sin dejar de abrasarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabes de qué estoy hablando.

-No, no lo sé,- cortó el menor.

-Te molesta que tu hermano le dedique más tiempo a él que a ti en toda tu vida.

El niño no respondió, aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Solo agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo inentendible para quienn estaba junto a él. El viento no soplaba con fuerza, pero el frío era insoportable para cualquiera que no tuviese un horno portátil y peliazul. La fina blancura que revoleteaba por el aire le daban al ambiente un poco de alegría. La mirada del mayor estaba clavada en la cereza, sin importarle mucho que esta fuera atacada por otro temblor. Sus rojas hebras captaban toda su atención, igual que su pálida piel. Los copos que quedaban atrapados en el cabello del más pequeño se derretían instantáneamente. El dragón volvió a dejar que su aliento recorriera el pálido cuello del chico.

-Solo di que es verdad...- susurró.

-No es eso... Es solo que... Hace cinco años él jamás habría salido en invierno para hacer algo así como un hombre de nieve...

-Se puede decir entonces que Jiroh tiene un don para con tu hermano.

-No, se puede decir que...- el chico calló por unos segundos, pareciendo que cambiaba de idea acerca de lo que iba a decir. -Olvídao.

-Si así lo deseas... Solo pienso que si no quieres que todo el mundo sepa que está celos, deberías tal vez intentar siendo menos obvio.

-Solo cállate... No quiero hablar de eso.

Una suave ráfaga desordenó graciosamente el cabello del príncipe, dándole un aire un tanto inocente. El peliazul sonrió feliz por el gesto pensativo y callado que tenía ahora el menor, pero a la vez se sintió extraño sintiendo tal cosa. "¿Desde cuándo me siento completo con solo tener a una persona específica a mi lado? ¿Qué tiene él de especial? Pero es solo un niño..."

-Oye, ¿si me vuelven a dar más abrigos...

-También los quemaría,- respondió el dragón la pregunta inconclusa. Su mirada ahora estaba sujeta a un alegre noble que arrastraba tras sí a su apenado rey, quien por lo visto trataba de asesinar al bufón con solo mirarlo. No sabía cómo debía de haber sido la infancia de su príncipe, siempre se iamginó que los de su mismo nivel social siemrpe tenían una vida de ensueño, con todo lo que querían al alcance de sus delicadas manos. Pero al parecer las cosas no siempre eran así. "Si se dejaría de lado su enorme orgullo, él y Keigo serían totalmente opuestos."

-Gakuto... He notado que tú y tu hermano apenas tienen parecidos. ¿A quién le saliste, a tu mamá o a tu papá?

El pelicereza le lanzó una mirada inexplicable, como si quisiera decir dos cosas diferentes, pero no se decidía por ninguna de las dos. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante, hasta que el príncipe volvió a desviar la mirada, queriendo evitar que el otro viese el sonrojo que se había hecho presente.

-A mi mamá,- murmuró por fin el chico. El dragón dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras, pero decidió no seguir insistiendo. Ahora recién se percataba de que nunca había oído si quiera mencionarse a los padres de Keigo y su hermanito. Para serse sincero, le extrañaba que el rey fuese aún tan joven, no era lo normal.

-Gakuto, ¿cuántos años tiene tu hermano?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Solo para saber.

-Veintiuno.– "Demasiado joven para ya gobernar un reino tan grande." No volvió a decir nada, solo se concentró en en el alientoq ue parecía humo al salir de la boca del adolecente. Parecía niebla. Los ojos del menor estaban fijos en el piso, con su dedo cavaba un pequeño hoyo, solo por mantenerse ocupado.

-Dime, Oshitari...- Al peliazul le sonaba tan raro que alguien lo llamse por su apellido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?- ambas miradas azules se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez ninguna fue desviada. Los de Yuushi vieron como un solitario coüpo cayó sobre la mejilla del menor y luego se derritió. En su caso, la nieve ni llegaba a tocarlo.

-Tengo siete veces tu edad menos tres.

El príncipe lo miró sorprendido, jamás imaginó que le llevase tantos años. Casi sentía que él mismo no había vivido nada.

-Que uno viva mucho tiempo no significa que viva muchas cosas...- El príncipe le mandó una mirada casi aterrada. –Pero ese no es mi caso,- terminó el peliazul sonriendo contento de la mueca molesta de Gakuto.

* * *

-¡Maldición!

El príncipe se odió por aquella descisión, demasiado. Había tomado prestado uno de los abrigos de Jiroh, el cual le quedaba bien grande, y tratado de huir del mal humor de su hermano y del caballero mayor. _Solo se había dado un paseito_, el cual al final acabó a dos kilómetrso del castillo y hubiera continuado, de no haber sido por las oscuras nubes que amenazaban con una tormenta., razón por la que tuvo que darse la vuelta. Iba hundido en sus propios pensamientos, aún un poco ofendido por lo que había dicho el dragón. "¿¡Pero qué demonios! ¡A mí eso no debería importarme en lo más mínimo!" Pateó infantilmente un pequeño montículo de nieve que se interpuso en su paso.

-Ciento y dos años es mucho tiempo...- murmuró perdido. Todavía nevaba, pero solo leve. Sentía frío y se maldijo por ello. "Lo odio..."

De pronto una fuerte ventisca lo sorprendió, y luego lo que caía del cielo dejaron de ser unos pocos copitos, sino que la tormenta había explotado de un momento al otro. Molesto, el chico echó a correr, tratando de como mínimo alcanzar aquel viejo granero que vio asomarse lejanamente. Sabía que ya llevaba tiempo abandonado, desde que era pequeño. Lentamente el granero se iba acercando, casi con pereza. El chico se sentía frustrado, acabaría trapado ahí por días, si tenía mala suerte. Y sabía que, desde que ese condenado dragón apareció, la tenía en gran medida.

Con dificultad abrió la gran puerta del granero, farfullando cualquier insulto. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un montón de paja. Miró hacia el techo, sintiendo como el frío lo quería matar. Cerró un poco los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero a quién se le ocurrió salir sin abrigo?

Aterrado abrió de nuevo los ojos, encontrándose el rostro del dragó a pocos centímetros. Sin embargo no hizo nada para apartarlo. ¿Ya para qué? El mayor se encontraba recostado a su costado, apoyado en su antebrazo izquierdo. Su mano de pronto se alzó para acariciar la mejilla teñida de carmesí del pelicereza.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo me quería alejar un poco del castillo. Recuerda que no fui hecho para vivir en una sociedad muy numerosa.

-Claro, ¿cómo hacerlo?- contestó ya recobrando el aliento el menor. El dragón no se inmutó.

-Aclárame una duda, Gaku... ¿Por qué te nunca he visto a tus padres?- El aludido parpadeó un poco sorprendido, olvidando la cercanía por completo.

-¿Mis padres?- un pequeño deje de tristeza apareció en los ojos del menor. –Están muertos.

-Ya veo...- "Eso explica varias cosas." Decidió que era hhora de retomar algo que parecía haber quedado olvidado meses atrás.

-Gakuto, quiero recordarte que significas para mí.

-¿Un gato?

-Gakuto...

-Te he dicho que no te creo y tengo muchas razones para fundamentarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿¡El hecho de ser dragón no te dice nada!- Parecía algo automático que el adolecente alzara siempre la voz al _hablar_ con Yuushi.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que lo sea? No me impide amar.

-¿Amar? Si me amaras me dejarías libre...

-Gaku, los dragones no tenemos los mismos principios que ustedes los humanos.- El príncipe quería gritarle, decirle que no podía ser cierto, que había tantas cosas que hablaban en su contra, en contra de su declaración. Pero había algo que le impedía expresar lo que quería decir. –Si lo quieres oír: Te amo.

-No tiene sentido...

-Claro que sí.

-No, no lo tiene. Digo, supongamos que me gustases o incluse te amase, somos de especies diferentes. No puede ser. Y si fueras humano, ambos somos hombres. Y tú me llevas más de ochenta años.- Apenas era un débil murmullo lo que salía de la boca del menor.

-No me gusta oírte tan serio. Y no me interesa ninguno de tus argumentos.

-Pero...

El peliazul lo ignoró. Su mano siguió sin despegarse del rostro del príncipe. Si esta etapa de su plan funcionaba, no habría nada que lo detuviese a tener al príncipe para sí solo. Sus ojos se mezclaron con los de su presa.

Por su lado, el menor se sentía cada vez más acorralado, como si el mayor lo estuviese jalando hacia un agujero del cual difícilmente saldría. Tragó saliva, se asustaba con solo pensarlo. Sentía calor, de la misma manera que sentía como el dragón lo despojaba de su abrigo y lo estrechaba aún más entre sus brazos. Los párpados le pesaban.

-Te lo voy a repetir una vez más: Te amo...

-Yuushi...

Había algo abrumador que le infundía sueño al príncipe, quien luchaba desesperadamente por no caer dormido. Sin éxito.

Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y también felicidad, el peliazul sintió como la cabecita del menor caía rendida contra su pecho.

_-Déjame conquistarte... de la manera correcta. _Y bien, les gustó? *0* reviews? :3


	7. Melodía de invierno

**Capítulo 7: Melodía de invierno**

_¿¡Qué demonios tienen los dragones en la cabeza!_

_Déjame conquistarte... de la manera correcta._

"¡Ahhh! ¿¡Qué diablos quería decir con eso de la manera correcta! ¿A caso hay una incorrecta? ¡Mierda Gakuto, para rematar te quedaste dormido en su regaso!" El príncipe era en esos momentos víctima de un tuti-fruti de pensamientos, lisuras y sentimientos en su cabeza, de los cuales los últimos iban desde ira, hasta confusión y duda. "¿Qué va a hacer ahora? ¿¡Qué voy a hacer yo!"

-Gakuto, ¡no me estás haciendo caso!-, reclamó el lirón del rey, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Te diste cuenta.

El noble bufó ofendido y luego se recostó sobre la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Se volvió a quedar dormido por quinta vez en el día, cosa que ya llegaba a exsasperar al príncipe. El adolecente se quedó solo en la biblioteca, por así decirlo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí, solo había dejado que el rubio lo arrastrase consigo hasta aquel lugar. Había demasiados libros para su gusto, enormes ladrillos, todos escritos a mano y con innumerables ilustraciones. "Ilustraciones," pensó repentinamente el pelicereza, cosa que le hizo recordar algo que él mismo había dicho.

_Pues no, no te lo voy a preguntar. Si me llegase a interesar de verdad, buscaré la información en algún estúpido libro._

Sonrió satisfecho, verdaderamente se había sentido el vencedor en aquella ocasión. "¿Vencedor? ¿Acaso estmos compitiendo por algo?"

Distraídamente se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes de madera tallada. "¿¡Aquí todo tiene que tener adornos!" Cogió un libro al azar, sin saber muy bien qué hacía. Comenzó a pasar las páginas sin si quiera prestarles mucha atención. Su mirada se perdía en las letras ornamentales que adornaban el inicio de un párrafo, aveces se quedaba prendido de una imagen. "Tengo que dejar de pensar en él, tengo que distraerme..."

En el mismo momento en el que pensó eso, pasó perezosamente la página y se encontró con una ilustración que abarcaba toda una página completa, representación de una feroz bestia. Verde como el pasto, las escamosas alas batiendolas en el aire y el fuego cerca de alcanzar al caballero que lo retaba. Automáticamente sus ojos esmeraldas se quedaron clavados como un par de dagas sobre el papel, olvidando eso de distraerse, olvidando si quiera dónde estaba parado. Observó por un largo momento la página. Inconcientemente pasó el dedo sobre el animal, cuaya representación era de lo más desastrosa. "Este de aquí no tiene la elegancia que tiene él, él no tiene ese horrible color veneno..." De pronto, como si el libro le quemase las manos, lo dejó caer al suelo y le proporcionó una furiosa patada. Un millar de pensamientos completamente desordenados atacaron su mente. Se recostó contra el estante que tenía enfrente, ahora dándole la espalda, para desplizarse hacia el piso y quedarse sentado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la cual luego recostó contra sus rodillas, mientras que sus brazos rodearon sus piernas. Casi nadie en su vida lo había visto así, reducido a un montoncito de pena.

-Te detesto, Oshitari...- "...por comenzar a tener éxito en tu propósito."

* * *

-Entonces, caíste.

El dragón alzó sorprendido la vista, dando con el rey, quien había entrado sin previo aviso a una de las miles de salas del castillo. "Cómo no me extraña", pensó el peliazul, quien estaba hojeando en una aburrida lectura, algún texto que trataba, como no, sobre algún tema eclesiástico. Pasó el dedo por encima de la parte superior de la hoja, prestándole más atención a las manchitas del papel que al monarca.

-Oshitari-, le llamó el ignorado, ciertamente irritado.

-¿Caer?

-Así es, caíste por la persona más irritante del completo reino, probablemente de todo el mundo.

El dragón no respondió, solo encaró en silencio al monarca. No acostumbraba que alguie le dijese en la cara algo que le había costado trabajo admitir. Atobe se acercó a él y tomó asiento en frente suyo.

-Oye, yo sé que Gakuto te habrá dicho algo como que yo no me intereso por él, estoy seguro de eso. Pero déjame decirte que yo no soy ciego, puedo ver cuando alguien lo acosa.

-¿Acosarlo? ¿De dónde sacó eso?

-Ore-sama no es idiota.

-Le preocupa más de lo que aparentas, _Su Alteza_. ¿por qué tanto interés en disimularlo?

-No es eso. Ya te he dicho que como su hermano mayor soy responsable de todas las idioteces que sucedan por su causa.

-Seguro-, contestó con una mueca el tensai, cerrando de golpe el libro que traía entre manos. El rey alzó una ceja.

-¿Sucede algo malo, _Yuushi_?- El peliazul soltó un bufido al oír la entonación burlona que fue hecha en su nombre, la misma que él había hecho antes. Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla y se volvió otra vez hacia Keigo.

-¿Qué necesitas esta vez_,Keigo_?

-Necesitar nada. Creo que mas bien tú necesitas que alguien te haga una advertencia.

-¿Y esa sería?

-Creeme, te has metido con alguien de quien no sabes nada de nada-. La mirada del dragón ahora expresaba confusión, cosa que puso de buenas al rey. –Si yo estuviera un tu lugar desistiría, Gakuto no es un juguete.

-Lástima que no eres yo-, contestó mordaz el dragón, sonriendo de manera altanera, pero sintiendo un estremecimiento al notar la seriedad de la mirada del rey. El monarca solo soltó un ligero bufido y se volvió a parar. Le dedicó una última mirada al peliazul. –Gakuto me pertenece.

-No te atrevas a herirlo, no mientras yo sea rey.

Y con eso dejó atrás a un divertido dragón, quién sonriente observaba como se cerraba la puerta tras la espalda del Atobe heredero. "Vaya que no le preocupa su hermanito," pensó de manera sarcástica y luego pensando en voz alta.

-Gakuto va a ser completamente mío...

* * *

Sentía un leve tic nervioso al notar las penetrantes miradas sobre su persona. Oyó algunos cuchicheos indiscretos perseguirlo hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, los cuales fueron automáticamente silenciados al entrar en la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue al noble favorito del rey sumido en un placentero (al menos eso parecía) y profundo sueño. Shishido soltó un pequeño suspiro inaudible. Se dirigió a paso lento hacia los imponentes libreros, hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Reducido a un ovilllo, el príncipe daba una imagen bastante infantil, aunque la palabra exacta que habría usado el dragón habría sido probablemente adorable.

-Hey, principito, tu hermano te está buscando.

Gakuto alzó sorprendido la mirada, para dar con la cara seria de Shishido. De todas las personas del castillo, aquella era una de las que menos se le apetecía ver. El caballero se le acercó y se sentó a su costado.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Como si me lo fuera a decir.

Por un momento, ninguno dijo nada, el pelicereza volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus piernas. Shishido soltó una bocanada de aire, la cual se presentó en forma de vapor debido a las bajas temperaturas. Se preguntaba por qué seguía ahí con ese niño engreído, o mejor dicho, se preguntaba qué hacía dichoso niño engreído ahí tan deprimido. No lo había visto así desde que...

-Supongo que debe de estar en su habitación,- dijo de pronto el adolecente. El caballero solo asintió, esperando a que el menor se parase y se fuese. Pero eso no sucedió.

-¿No vas a ir?- preguntó por fin el mayor.

-Luego.

-Qué engreído que eres.

-Cierra la boca, no he pedido tu opinión.

-No necesito que me la pidas...

-¡Que te calles!

Ambos bufaron molestos, para volver a cederle el lugar al silencio. El pelicereza unió sus manos, con los dedos entrelazados. Entonces el vasallo del rey notó que no muy lejos se encontraba un libro tirado abierto y con las páginas contra el suelo. _Criaturas mágicas de Europa y Asia_, rezaba el título. Arqueó una ceja, mas no dijo nada.

-Oye, Ryo...-, el castaño miró extrañado al príncipe. ¿Hace cuanto que el enano no lo llamaba por su nombre? -¿Recuerdas como era yo cuando llegaron tu y Ootori?

Shishido se quedó mudo por aquella pregunta, además de que el tono quebradizo que había adquirido la voz del menor lo había tomado desprevenido. Pero luego aparecio en su mente la imagen de un niño pequeño, de apenas unos siete u ocho años, una enorme sonrisa y una aguda vocecilla chillona.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, solías ser más humilde y menos problemático.

-Recuerdo que tenías trece y Ootori doce, mi hermano tenía catorce-, el caballero ahora comenzaba a preguntarse a qué quería llegar el otro con todo eso, que si en serio nel chico se encontraba bien.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No lo sé, solo era una pregunta. ¿Creías antes en los dragones?

-No, ¿tú?

-Tampoco-, el príncipe ladeó ligeramnete la cabeza. –Creo que era mejor así...

-Y lo dices por...

-Porque no solía tener que preocuparme de que hubiera la posibilidad de que me devoren en medio del sueño.

Shishido meditó por un instante las palabras del pelicereza y luego tuvo que sonreír.

-Eres un mentiroso y no precisamente de los buenos.

-¿¡Eh!

-Solo digo-. Y levantándose agregó –será mejor que te apresures, tu hermano no parece estar de buen humor hoy...

Y con eso dejó al príncipe con la palabra en la boca, bufando molesto por la afirmación del mayor.


	8. Sorpresa de Primavera

No, no olvidé este fic! òwó (en realidad sí, gomen! TT3TT) Así que, después de mil años, el octavo capi de mi cuento de hadas :D espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo XD

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Sorpresa de primavera**

_Hasta un dragón se puede llevar alguna que otra sorpesa..._

-¿¡Que quieres que haga QUÉ!

-Lo que oíste.

-¡NO!

-No pregunté si quieres.

-¡Estás loco! No lo voy...

-Gakuto-, cortó el gran Ore-sama con tono severo la frase de protesta de su hermano menor. Este infló ofendido los cachetes.

-¡Pero siempre he ido a los torneos de primavera! ¡No entiendo por qué deba quedarme este año!

-Bien simple: si te llevo, tendré que llevar conmigo al dragón y no voy a correr ese riesgo.

-Esa es la peor excusa que he oído en mi vida. ¿¡Esperas que me quede prácticamente solo con un dragón salvaje!

-No, he decidido que Taki se quedará contigo-, respondió rápidamente el monarca, sabiendo que el pelicereza no se vería contento de quedarse junto con el bufón.

-Vaya, al menos tendré compañía en el estómago del animal...

-Gakuto.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate.

El príncipe le lanzó una mirada furiosa al rey, pero sin atreverse a responderle. Se sentía profundamente ofendido. Se había pasado todo un año entrenando para poder por fin superar a su eterno rival, el príncipe del reino Seigaku, el príncipe Eiji, solo para que al final su hermano le dijese que no podía ir por ser la mascota de un dragón invasor. Soltó un último bufido y murmuró un "está bien", que por cierto no sonó del todo convincente, para lugo salir de la habitación mientras murmuraba por lo bajo. Entró a su propia habitación y tiró furioso la puerta, llamando así la atención de cierto peliazul.

-¿Qué sucede cerecita?

-Y a ti que te import... ¿¡Cerecita!

-Sí, cerecita.

-¿¡Y quien te dijo que me puedes llamar así!

-No necesito pedirte permiso para nada.

El pelicereza soltó un gruñido, acercándose a su armario. Lo abrió y comenzó a rebuscar en él.

-No me has dicho que te sucede.

-¿Tengo que?

-Si yo lo digo, sí.

-Piérdete.

-¿No tendrá que ver por casualidad con el torneo de primavera al que no vas a asistir, o sí?

El menor se quedó helado en su sitio, dándose luego la vuelta con ademán peligroso. La mirada de triunfo que le dedicaba el dragón solo lo enojaba aún más.

-¿Qué... qué has dicho?

-Al parecer sí era eso-, contestó satisfecho el dragón.

-¡Eres un maldito!

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque... porque... ¡Porque arruinas mi vida!

Lo que siguió fue silencio. El pelicereza realizó que lo que había dicho había sido todo un puchero digno de una adolecente engreída que se pelea con su madre. La sonrisa del dragón se agrandó, mostrando lo divertido que estaba y que planeaba hacer algo para divertirse aún más. Se acercó al príncipe, acorralándolo contra el armario abierto. El pelicereza soltó un respingo de sorpresa, tratando de huir de la penetrante mirada del mayor. Este solo atinó a acercarse más al rostro del príncipe, tanto que lo único que se le ocurrió a este fue saltar hacia atrás y meterse de espaldas en el gran armario. El dragón soltó una divertida risita y sin pensárselo dos veces lo persiguió, cerrando tras sí las puertas de madera. El príncipe se sorprendió, más por su propia reacción que por la del peliazul. Trató de patear al mayor, pero este esquivó fácilmente las patadas, agarrando las piernas del adolecente, separándolas y poniéndose entre ellas. Oyó como el príncipe soltaba una palabrota, riéndose otra vez. Buscó el rostro del chico en la oscuridad, descubriendo que se encontraba helado.

-¿Que sucede Gaku, le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

-Maldito bastar...

No logró finalizar el insulto debido a unos hambrientos labios que se habían posado descaradamente sobre los suyos. Pataleó en un principio para librarse, pero luego dejó que el dragón prosiguiera, invadiendo su boca y su espacio personal. Soltó un quejido al sentir la cálida mano del peliazul colarse por sus ropas, sin embargo, el calor del dragón le gustaba demasiado, considerando el frío que aún hacía, estando ellos a mitad de enero. Cuando por fin volvió a necesitar oxígeno para sus pulmones, el dragón se separó del chico, susurrandole de manera sensual y provocativa en el oído.

-Varás cómo nos vamos a divertir cuando los demás se vayan, cerecita...

Y así, luego de un un mes y medio, a inicios de abril, un molesto príncipe pelicereza tuvo que observar como su hermano y toda su corte lo abandonaba en el castillo, dejandolo solo con el bufón y el dragón.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?- preguntó un poco dudoso el noble favorito del rey, acurrucádose contra el pecho de este. Atobe solo suspiró mientras estiraba el brazo y cerraba la cortina de la ventana de la carroza.

-Ya te dije, Gakuto está más seguro con ese dragón que con cualquier otra persona-, dijo tratando de convencer al lirón.

Jiroh frunció el ceño, desconfiando un poco en la palabra de su amado. Normalmente este le hacía caso en todo, sin embargo, ahora se obsitnaba con dejar a su hermano en el castillo, sin importar cuanto insistiese el noble en que llevase al pelicereza. Alzó la cabeza y miró al rey, quien le devolvió la mirada, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su lirón.

-Genial, ¿¡ahora cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir a esto!

El príncipe grunó molesto. El bufón lo miró divertido, pero no dijo nada. Conocía de sobremanera los humores del príncipe. Estaban los tres sentados a la mesa almorzando.

-Voy a matar a mi hermano por llevarse a todos consigo. ¿¡Qué le costaba dejar alguno que otro sirviente más que solo los cocineros!

-Déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien hace tres años le dio la idea de llevar a todos para que los animaran en los torneos-, dijo molestando Haginosuke. El príncipe le dirigi¿o una mirada asesina al bufón y este solo se rió. El dragón se mantuvo en silencio, lo cual primero no le llamó mucho la atención al príncipe, pero luego este lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué te pasa, bestia del infierno?

-Nada, ¿por qué la consideración?-, preguntón en tono pícaro el aludido, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha y le dirigía al pelicereza una mirada que divagaba entre la malicia y la diversión.

-Nah, olvídalo.

-Déjame recordarte que no estás en posición de darme órdenes.

-Al diablo con mi posición-, gruñó el príncipe, aventando su tenedor y levantándose de la mesa, para acto seguido salir, por no decir "huír", del comedor.

Tiró molesto la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia su mesa y abrió uno de los cajones. Rebuscó impaciente en ellos, hasta encontrar una cadena, de la cual colgaba un emblema.

-¿Qué haces?

Aquella voz lo hizo sobresaltarse, dejando caer al suelo la joya, más que nada porque reconoció en el instante de quién se trataba. No se molestó en moverse, pues, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, unas manos en su cintura le impedían ya cualquier escapatoria.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! -, gruñó molesto el menor.

-Sujetarte-, fue la seca respuesta que recibió.

-Ah, no me digas-, le espetó con berrinche el príncipe. El mayor rió.

-No me has respondido, cerecita.

-Mi nombre es Gakuto.

-Dime, _Gaku..._-, musitó divertido el peliazul cerca del oído de su propiedad, alegrándose ante el estremecimiento que causó.

-N-nada que te interese...

-Si no me interesara, no preguntaría, _Gaku_.

-¡He dicho que na...!

El reclamo del príncipe murió de golpe al sentir este de pronto los labios ajenos sobre su cuello, avanzando torturosamente hacia abajo. Y entonces lo mordió. Sus dientes se sentían fríos y afilados. Un casi inaudible quejido escapó de la boca del más pequeño, cuyas manos se aferraron a los antebrazos del dragón. Este llevó sus manos más abajo y las coló bajo la camisa de Gakuto, para volver a subirlas por el pecho del pelicereza.

-Yuu...-, susurró apenas el adolescente.

-¿Qué sucede, Gaku? ¿Te gusta...?

Dejó la pregunta al aire mientras que volvia a clavarle los dientes al menor. Este soltó un pequeño gemido, maldiciéndose a la vez por ello. Sentía sus dedos entumecidos por la presión que ejercía su agarre sobre el brazo de Yuushi. Este soltó una risita, y con un movimiento rápido y brusco, jaló el ligero cuerpo de su gatito y lo tumbó sobre la alfombra. Su aliento chocó una vez más contra el pálido cuello del chico y luego le susurró en el oído.

-Te lo habría hecho en la cama, pero supongo que te has encariñado con la alfombra, ¿no?-, dijo en tono burlón, percatándose del fuerte color carmesí que se apoderó de las mejillas del pelicereza. Le arrancó te un solo tiro la camisa y volvió a bajar hacia el cuello de Gakuto. Fue entonces que oyó un leve murmulló por parte del chico.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yu-Yuushi, no... en la cama, por favor...

"Ok, eso no lo ví venir"

* * *

S.O.S! Le pongo lemmon, no le pongo? dejen su opinión xfas! . y si quieren lemmon... alguien me ayuda? XD No sé, tengo ganas de incluirlo, pero a la vez no XD asi que espero leer su opinió, onegai TT_TT nos leemos! ^3^


	9. Paraíso

Lemon *¬* argh, me compliqué tanto para hacer esto TT_TT y ahora me desvié de la idea que había tenido originalmente y me veo obligada a cambiar algunas cosas que tenía planeadas para capítulos futuros -.-U

en fin! Noveno capítulo, quien lo diría, este fic aún vive XD Espero que les guste, en especial el lemon *pervert mode on* :D

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Paraíso**

_Algo que no se debería encontrar en la tierra..._

Un pesado suspiro escapó de los labios del príncipe. Dejaba que las manos del dragón lo recorrieran tranquilamente. De vez en cuando parecía que recobraba la cordura y comenzaba a patalear, solo para ser calmado al instante por el fuerte agarre de Yuushi. "¿Qué demonios pasa con este niño? ¿Doble personalidad o qué?" se preguntaba confundido y también muy irritado el peliazul mientras dejaba su aliento quemarle la piel al menor. "De un momento al otro está todo dócil, pero luego se defiende. Que bipolar..."

"¿Qué hago? ¡Tengo que detenerlo!" pasaba por la cabeza de Gakuto. Una parte le gritaba que detuviese aquella locura, sí, locura, pero su cuerpo le rogaba al peliazul que lo hiciera suyo. Y es que todo eso, las sensaciones que despertaba el dragón en él y su pequeño y (aún) virginal cuerpo, eran totalmente nuevas para él, algo que le gustaba cada vez más. "Entonces a esto se referían las monjas... No puedo creer que pretendan que me abstenga de esto." Un suspiro más se hizo oír y Yuushi sonrió satisfecho.

-Veo que te gusta y mucho –se susurró pesadamente en su oído y mordisqueó suvemente el lóbulo del príncipe.

-Cierra la boca –siseó sonrojado el quinceañero, tratando de taparse la cara con las manos. El peliazul se las quitó para poder ver ese maravilloso color escarlata que cubría las mejillas del menor. Como le encantaba verlo así: con la guardia baja, las barreras totalmente destruídas, a su merced, totalmente violable. "Y ningún hermano sobreprotector a la vista. Perfecto..." pensó contento el dragón, mientras se se incorporó y admiró lo que tenía debajo. Gakuto respiraba con dificultad y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza.

-Idiota –murmuró apenado el príncipe y reanudó su intento de huída.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿O debería decir, "intentas"? –un bufido por parte del pelicereza le dio la respuesta.

-Suéltame –exigió el chico, pero su voz se quebró, y lo que se suponía de debía oírse como una orden, solo dio la impresión de ser un ruego lloroso. El dragón lo miró y luego meneó la cabeza.

-Vamos, cerecita, no te voy a hacer daño –le susurró bajito y con ternura al principito.

El adolescente lo miró dudoso y más que nada confuso, y una cuantas palabras tranquilizadoras más por parte del dragón siguieron. El peliazul acarició su cabeza y sintió como si tratase con un pequeño animal herido y asustado. Y el mismo sentimiento tuvo Gakuto.

-No tengo miedo –afirmó sin mirar a Yuushi.

El dragón sonrió y besó el cuello del chico, lamiendo la poca sangre que aún emanaba de las heridas que le había causado. No era muy fanático de la sangre humana, pero la de ese niño le sabía como una droga exquisita de la que cada vez quería más. "Espero que no abunden los vampiros por aquí" pensó de mal humor, volviendo hacia arriba para besar los labios del pelicereza. Este lo rodeó con los brazos, decidiéndose por fin por dejarse arrasar por el deseo. Las dos heridas que habían formado los colmillos del dragón le ardían y le nublaron la mente, y por un momento no supo qué sucedía. Yuushi lo desprendió del resto de sus prendas, hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo, tiritando al no tener nada encima. Pero al sentir el aliento del dragón sobre su piel, esta se erizó, no por el frío, sino por el fuego que lo cubrió.

-Yuushi... –susurró en voz baja, acariciando el extraño cabello azul de su amante y enredando sus dedos en él.

El aludido le sonrió pícaramente, soplando sobre el pecho del príncipe y una marca roja se dejo ver luego de un par de segundos. Y después de otro rato, una fuerte cachetada aterrizó sobre su mejilla.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! El que luego tiene quemaduras no eres tú –protestó molesto Gakuto, sacándole una risita al peliazul, ante el repentino cambio de actitud.

-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer... –accedió-. Pero de mis mordidas no te libras.

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco, aún así, no logró evitar que Yuushi viera su sonrojo. Los labios del dragón siguieron bajando por el pecho del menor, quien siguió jugando nervioso con los cabellos azules. Pero pronto comenzaron a hacerse oír los gemidos por parte del menor, quien terminó aferrándose a la espalda del dragón. Las manos de Yuushi tocaron todo lo que había para tocar, atrapando a Gakuto cada vez más contra la cabecera de la cama. Ninguno se percató de ello, hasta que Gakuto se golpeó la cabeza, pero, ignorando el leve dolor, que era superado con creces por el de las mordeduras, el príncipe se retorció al sentir las manos de Yuushi posarse sobre su cadera y subir por su delgada cintura. El chico se sentía un poco perdido entre tantas sensaciones nuevas y acciones nunca vividas, que solo se quedó quieto por un momento, sintiendo como si su cuerpo se electrocutara ante el contacto con el dragón. Pero entonces Yuushi se detuvo, separándose un poco del príncpie para observarlo desde arriba. Y entonces sonrió.

-Dime, Gaku –susurró en un tono tan morboso que el pelicereza casi sintió que tenía encima a otra persona y no al dragón forastero-. ¿no quieres terminar de desnudarme?

Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, Yuushi extendió la mano, pasó un dedo sobre la mejilla del menor, bajando por su mandíbula, hasta quedar bajo el mentón y entonces cerrarle la boca. Gakuto ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que la había abierto.

-¿Qué pasa? –murmuró Yuushi, incorporándose por completo y luego jaló al chico para que se levantara también.

Este no sabía qué hacer, por lo que el dragón tomó sus manos y las llevó a los botones de su camisa. Gakuto alzó una ultima vez la mirada, observando eso ojos azules que no delataban nada, y luego se volvió otra vez a la camisa de su amante, desabrochando paulatinamente y con manos temblorosas los pequeños botones plateados. Una vez abierta la camisa, el dragón se sacudió y la hizo desaparecer tal como había hecho con la ropa de Gakuto. Este mantuvo la mirada fija, tratando de vencer la tentación de embobarse con el pecho desnudo del dragón, quien sonrió con soberbia al notar los esfuerzos del adolescente. Etonces, volvió a tomar la manos del menor y la llevó un poco por debajo de su cuello. Gakuto separó su mano del agarre y la bajó lentamente por el centro del pecho, sintiendo como se le quemaba la mano, mas no pudo despegarla. La piel del dragón ardía como mil demonios. Y entonces lo sintió. O mejor dicho: los sintió. Eran rápidos y casi se asemejaban a un zumbido, pero a la vez, daban la impresión de estar tan calmados como el mismo dragón lograba aparentar. No quitó la mano. Gakuto sentía como si hubiera encontrado algo, algo que ya andaba buscando. Y por eso no se movió por un buen rató, solo sintiendo los latidos de aquel extraño corazón.

-¿Qué sucede, creíste que no tendría corazón? –fue la burlesca pregunta que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la mriada y dio con la soberbia del dragón, mas no dijo nada. Extrañamente sonrió, lo cual por un moento confundió al peliazul.

-Milagroamente no, no lo pensé...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yuushi ya lo estaba besando otra vez. Ya sin oponerse, el príncipe dejó que aquellas manos volviesen a explorarlo, pero una vez más, el dragón se separó de el, solo que esta vez, para termianr de desvestirse. Besó el cuello del príncipe, quien suspiró al sentirlo otra vez tan de cerca. Sintió como su miembro ya despierto comenzaba poco a poco volverse un verdadero problema, doloroso más que nada. El dragón notó esto, y con una sonrisa y un leve empujocito lo tumbó sobre la cama. Acto seguido se agachó a la altura de la erección del menor, quien se volvió a arquear al sentir como esta era atendida. Se aferró con fuerza a la cabellera azul, cosa que no pareció molestar mucho al dragón, quien solo seguía con su labor de aliviar al príncipe de ese molesto dolor, hasta que presintió que el chico estaba por venirse y se separó de él, sin pasarle desapercibido el bufido que soltó el chico. Con una sonrisa acercó nuevamente su rostro al del menor, apoyándose sobre sus rodillad y sus manos, y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con un poco más de ternura, delineando son su lengua con cuidado los delgados labios del Gakuto. Este volvió a perder su mano en su cabello.

-¿Tanto te gusta mi pelo? –susurró el dragón en su oído, causando un estremecimiento en el príncipe. Gakuto rió nervioso e hizo movimientos inentendibles con su cabeza, como si asintiese y luego negase.

Yuushi se volvió a separar de él, para esta vez separar sus piernas y acomodarse entre ellas. Llevó dos dedos a la boca del menor y volvió a contornear sus labios. Sin embargo Gakuto lo miró sin comprender.

-Lámelos –fue lo único que dijo Yuushi.

Estaba igual de exitado que el príncipe, aunque sabía mucho mejor cómo manejar la situación. Tímidamente el chico tomó la mano del dragón entre las suyas y sacó la lengua, primero lamiendo los dedos como una paleta, para luego metérselos a la boca. El peliazul sonrió contento. "Sus manos son tan pequeñas" pensó mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba el blanco abdomen del menor. Sacó sus dedos de la boca y los llevó ahora a la entrada de Gakuto, quien se tensó al tener unavaga idea de lo que estaba por hacer.

-Relájate –musitó el dragó, tratando de calmar al chico, quien solo se mordió el labio inferior-. Si no lo haces, te va a doler y no hay nada que yo pueda realmente hacer.

Aquello pareció tener el efecto deseado, dado que Gakuto relajó sus músculos y dejó de morderse el labio. El dragón introdució un primer dedo, cosa que se sintio extraña y un tanto incómoda, mas no le causó dolor al príncipe. Luego siguió un segundo dedo y un tercero, cosa que sí comenzó a dolerle al chico. El dragón se volvió a inclinar hacia adelante y le susurraba palabras tanto tranquilizadoras como morbosas en el oído, cosa que ayudó más de lo que esperaba. Terminó dfe dilatar al chico, para luego penetrarlo él mismo. En ese momento, el pelicereza sintió un terrible dolor recorrerle la espina dorsal, arqueándose entre el dolor y el extraño placer que lo invadía como una calidez sofocante que le hacía desear más y más. Reponiendose, se aferró a la espalda del mayor, quien esperó un rato para luego comenzar con las embestidas, tocando ese punto dentro del príncipe que sabía que lo enloquecería a más no poder. El príncipe sentía nuevamente como algo se quemaba dentro de el, como todo ardía. Era como si se quemara por dentro. No duró mucho la verdad, pero fue suficiente para satisfacer a ambos. Gakuto respiraba con dificultad, jadeando desesperado por aire. Yuushi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque todavía esperaba oír algo específico.

-Yuushi –jadeó por fin Gakuto, captando toda la atención del dragón.

-Sí, dime –canturreó calmado el peliazul y Gakuto se volvió a sonrojar.

-Yo...creo que... te amo...

Bueno, era un avance.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue un calor chamuscarle por dentro, pero se sentía tan bien que deseó que nunca se detuviese. Se acurrucó aún más en el pecho sobre el cual estaba durmiendo, el cual estaba igual de caliente que aquel extraño calor que el príncipe sentía. Tan agradable. Parpadeó confundido y luego recordó todo. Pero misteriosamente no se alteró, sino que sonrió débilmente. Su pequeña mano acarició con delicadeza la superficie caliente sobre la cual descansaba su cabeza, mientras que oído ese gracioso zumbido que provenía desde en el interior de ese pecho. Se incorporó un poco, descubriendo que el dragón seguía durmiendo. Ladeó el rostro y luego lo acercó al del mayor. Y entonces lo besó.

-Error, mi príncipe, al dragón no se le despierta con el "beso del verdadero amor" –rió divertido Yuushi, asustando a Gakuto.

Automáticamente se separó del epliazu y este abrió los ojos, clavándolos en el más pequeño.

-Mmh, buenos día, cerecita –musitó con tranquilidad el dragón y Gakuto se relamió los labios, mordiendose luego el labio inferior-. ¿Sucede algo?

Gakuto volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, observando a su amante, y luego sonrió con picardía.

-Mi hermano me va a amtar por no llegar virgen al amtrimonio –rió y se tumbó al lado del dragón, sin oponer resistencia cuando este lo abrazó y lo volvió a besar.

-Entonces cásate conmigo...


	10. Ruptura

Personalmente... no me gusta este capítulo. Podría hacer mucho mejor, pero no lo haré. Primero porque tengo flojera y segundo porque soy floja. Esa es mi excusa, asi que no molesten. Eso sí, advertencias! (se que debí ponerlo al principio pero me olvide XD) Lemmon (cosa que ya habrán notado -.-u) y Mpreg! asi que, si as venido leyendo y no te gusta el mpreg, pues lo siento, pero es algo que ya tenía planeado desde el principio :P

Bueno, hay muchos saltos de escena en este capi, casi parece un resumen u.u Y Bien qué mas...? nada pues, espero que les gus... no, eso no, espero que no me tiren tomates ni nada peor TT_TT Nos llemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Ruptura**

_¿Toca el cielo y luego qué?_

Lo había dicho en broma, sin duda. Ahora, ¿cómo se lo decía al principe? Este realmente se lo había tomado en serio y parecía estar andando sobre las nubes del séptimo cielo.

_Entonces cásate conmigo..._

Vaya lío. ¿¡Era idiota o qué! No, Yuushi realmente tenía que admitir que había caído bajo al enamorarse de un humano, pero luego decir que lo amaba... Dios, eso sí era grave. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Enamorarse ya, lo iba a pasar, el chico era encantador. ¿Pero amarlo? ¿Y luego proponerle matrimonio, que, si bien había sido en broma, fue tomado en serio? No, eso ya iba demasiado lejos. Y Yuushi no sabía cómo remediarlo.

"Argh, jodido niño, ¿por qué me tuviste que enamorar? Y lo peor es que ahora yo te enamoré a ti y no parece que me quieras dejar ir..."

¿Dejarlo ir...? Estaba hablando como si el dueño fuese Gakuto, no él. No, Yuushi era el dueño, el amo, él era el marionetista ahí, no había duda. ¿Entonces por qué... por qué tanto lío? ¿Había perdido el control? ¿Había dejado que lo venciesen sentimientos que jamás creyó que lograrían algo en él? Maldición, no, los dragones no eran como los demonios. Ellos sí podían sentir, ellos sí tenían debilidades. Solo que ahora _su_ debilidad fuese un humano... No, eso era inconcedible. Yuushi no podía aceptar eso, y si lo aceptaba, aceptaba también que debia hacer algo al respecto.

Como por ejemplo irse.

* * *

-¿Yuushi?

Gakuto lo había buscado en todas partes. La habitación, el comedor, las bibliotecas, los jardines, los establos (que ya habían sido reconstruídos)... Pero nada, no hallaba al dragón. Ahora que tanto sentía esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca, no estaba. Lo ladijo en voz baja, sintiendo como lentamente se desesperaba. Observó a los caballos del establo que comían aburridamente. ¿Dónde estaba el dragón? ¿No se habrá ido, o sí? No, no podía ser, Yuushi le dijo que lo amaba, no le haría ahora eso. Yuushi...

Se quedó quieto por un momento meditando.

Yuushi era un dragón.

_Gaku, los dragones no tenemos los mismos principios que ustedes los humanos._

Se quiso patear a sí mismo. Era un idiota, un idiota que se había enamorado estúpidamente de un dragón. Recogió sus piernas y las abrazó. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, solo con el barullo de lso animales acompañándole, cuando de pronto se puso de pie de un salto.

-Ah, no, si ese sujeto cree que se va a ir así no más, pues esá muy equivocado.

* * *

Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía mucho que no se había vuelto a transformar. No era que hubiese olvidado como volar o escupir fuego, ni ninguna de esas tonterías, pero simplemente ya se había acostumbrado a que los humanos fuesen de su mismo tamaño. No, no porque pudiese parecerseles significaba que el fuese igual que ellos. Yuushi siempre sería un dragón y eso nunca cambiaría. Justamente por eso se había ido. Se posó con la mente en blanco sobre un cerro de las praderas, en las afueras del reino de Hyotei, cerca de la frontera con Rikkaidai. La vida era un verdadero asco. Tal vez debería volver... Solo para asegurarse que el chico no cometiese alguna estupidez. No, no podía, Gakuto tenía razón.

_Digo, supongamos que me gustases o incluse te amase, somos de especies diferentes. No puede ser._

Gakuto. Agh, tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Maldita sea, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando al ponerse tan insistente con el niño? No, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza por más que intentase. Y es que no tenía nada más en qué pensar que en el pelicereza, quien ya había monopolizado por completo sus pensamientos. Tenía que hacer algo urgente, antes de enloquecer. Algo mas que solo huír.

* * *

Corrió nervioso hacia el comedor, buscando aún a cierto príncipe de cabellos cereza, quien parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra. Taki se mordió nervioso el labio inferior. Maldición, lo dejaban una vez, ¡una mísera vez!, y el principito engreído se desaparecía. El bufón sentía sus manos temblar. ¡Y todos volverían esa misma tarde, si no es que ya en la mañana! Sería mejor que fuese corriendo a la capilla a confesarse, dado que no sobrevivirí a la furia del rey. Nop, no lo lograría, se podía considerar como muerto y bien muerto. Pasó la mirada por el extenso comedor, viendo a algunos pocos sirvientes correr de un lado al otro, buscando aún al príncipe, cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas y de golpe. Aterrado, el bufón se giró, más pálido que una hoja de papel, viendo como entraban el rey y su estrafalaria corte. Ese era su fin.

* * *

Sentía el viento correr por sus alas, mientras que con la mirada buscaba en donde aterrizar. Batió nuevamente sus alas negra, una, dos veces y luego descendió en picada, para refrenar a pocos metros del suelo y volver a adoptar forma humana. Miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, sin tardar de percatarse de que en el patio principal reinaba una gran confusión. Descubrió entonces que el rey había vuelto al castillo, aunque se le notaba bastante molesto. Nadi parecía percatarse realmente de su presencia.

-¡Yuushi!

Excepto cierto noble lirón. Jiroh se alejó corriendo de Atobe, quien entonces por fin lo vio, y se acercó rápidamente al dragón, quien lo miró entre confundido y curioso.

-¿Qué.. qué sucedió? –preguntó apensa estuvo cerca el noble, quien lo miró angustiado.

-¡Tú! ¡Dime qué le hiciste a Gakuto! –Yuushi parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Qué había sucedido con el príncipe? ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –masculló entre dientes el peliazul, diendo un paso hacia el dormilón, cuando en ese momento apareció Keigo a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Gakuto no está –explicó, manteniendo de alguna manera u otra el rostro inexpresivo. Demonios, ese sujeto era su hermano y aún así no se mostraba _tan_ alterado. Momento... ¿había dicho que Gakuto...?

-¿¡Qué! –preguntó incrédulo Yuushi, sintiendo como ya la culpa quería salir a lucirse con él. Jiroh lo miró sorprendido y muy extrañado. ¿Qué? ¿El dragón de pacotilla no sabía nada de nada? ¿Entonces qué había sucedido? Atobe no cambió su expresión.

-No estaba aquí cuando llegamos, Taki no lo podía hallar en ninguna parte –explicó el monarca tranquilo.

Yuushi negó incrédulo. No, ese idiota no pudo haberse fugado, eso ya era demasiado. Alzó la mirada al cielo y de inmediato la volvió hacia el rey.

-No, no puede... –murmuró apenas audible. Atobe solo asintió. Yuushi bajó el rostro, meditando por unos segundos. A sus espaldas oyó como un grupo de soldados montados en caballos llegó y, entre los gritos que se lanzaban entre ellos y los que se habían quedado buscando al príncipe, llegó y oír que la búsqueda había fracasado. Se mordió la lengua y sintió como el fuego le subía por la garganta. Apretó fuertemen los puños, importándole poco si estaban ahí el rey y su amante mirándolo. Entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a alzarse en vuelo, batiendo fuertemente las alas y desapareciendo entre las nubes. Jiroh parpadeó, aún bastante sorprendido y preocupado.

-¿En dónde crees que estuvo? –preguntó, mas no recibió respuesta por parte de Atobe, por lo que prosiguó-. ¿Crees que lo encuentre?

-Esperemos que sí –contestó Keigo.

* * *

Yuushi seguí ascendiendo, ganando altura para alejarse sin que nadie se fijase mucho en él. No, ahora no debía hacer una iditez más, ahora debía hacer algo que no entrase en la clasificación de tonterías irremediables. Volvió a descender otra vez un poco, para ya no tener a las molestas nubes tapándole el panorama. ¿En dónde se había metido ahora ese niño? No tenía ni idea de en dónde comenzar a buscar, pensándolo bien, no tenía idea de a dónde podría haber ido Gakuto. A buscarolo, probablemente. Pero, ¿en dónde lo buscaría el pelicereza? Dios, a fin de cuentas no sabía nada acerca del menor. Sebuscaba entre los montes y cerros que se alineaban debajo de él, voló por encima de praderas y sin tener éxito. Descendió por un momento a descansar, perdiendo lentamente energías. Pensó que tal vez debería volver al castillo. Analizándolo de manera fría y calculadora, Gakuto no estaba acostumbrado a no estar rodeado de lujos y protecciones, por lo que no debió durar mucho afuera. Aunque por otro lado... Gakuto era bastante terco,y si se había obstinado con encontrarlo, pues entonces podía ser que siguiese perdido en alguna parte de ese miserable mundo que permite que un dragón se enamore de un humano. Uno muy terco. Volvió a su forma humana y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, con piernas y brazos estirado y la mirada al cielo estrellado. Ya había anochecido y ahora menos podría encontrar al menor de los Atobe. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, con la mente en blanco, pero supo que no había sido demasiado. Se levantó nuevamente, ya un poco recobrado, y se transformó de nuevo en la bestia que era. Se alzó en el cielo y emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia el castillo.

Vio a lo lejos las pequeñas luces de la gran edificación principal de Hyotei, el famoso castillo que albergaba tantos nobles y sirvientes bajo un solo techo. Bajó un poco, mas trató de que no se le viese llegar, cosa que se le facilitó gracias a la oscuridad. Rondó cerca de la construcción de piedra, recordando cuál de todas esas ventanas era la de la habitación del príncipe. Cuando la halló, se mantuvo flotando delante de la ventana por un breve momento. El dormitorio estaba a oscuras, sin ninguna luz que alumbrase, silencioso y lleno de una sensación de vacío. Se quedó así, observando la oscuridad, hasta que se transformó, aún en el aire, de nuevo en el humano de cabellos azules, cayendo dentro de la habitación, sobre la dichosa alfombra roja, cuyo color no se distinguía en la oscuridad. Sintió la superficie aterciopelada bajo sus pies descalsos y dio un paso hacia la cama. Se moría de sueño, aunque en su cabeza seguía rondando el fantasma de Gakuto, acusándole de algo que estaba cada vez más lejos de comprender. Ni si quiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas y aún así pasaron tantas cosas. Primero se fue, para a pocas horas arrepentirse y volver, para descubrir que el príncipe también se había fugado. Dio otro paso hacia la cama, solo quería echarse en ella, por más que se fuese a sentir raro el ya no tener a su lado el pequeño cuerpo del quinceañero. Tocó la superficie de tela del colchón con las yemas de los dedos, sin ver nada, y tanteó hasta quedar echado. Se sentía rendido, había volado prácticamente todo el santo día. Se giró levemente sobre la gran cama, cuando de pronto sintió un suave calor, apenas perceptible, a su lado, y le fue como si pudiese sentir una débil sonrisa a su lado.

-Volviste –susurró el príncipe, antes de acurrucarse a su lado.


	11. Reparo

Jessicaprincess2010: nyajaja agradeceme porque no tenia planeado hacer algo hoy y por tu rr me puse a escribir en este fic XD *ego* a los demás... bueno que mas? no me olvide del fic! ò_ó

Disclaimer (porque me entró en gana): Ni el príncipe de Hyotei ni su dragón me pertenecen! O sea, tampoco Prince of tennis

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ****Reparo**

_¡Son mil seiscientos por los arreglos y doscientos extra por el mantenimiento, por favor!_

A la mañana siguiente, los recuerdos de los acontecimientos del día anterior volvieron, de a pocos, a invedir su mente, terminando por obligarlo a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó primero un par de veces, sin saber muy bien qué sentir o qué le diría ahora a Gakuto. Vamos, el niño podría ser engreído, llorón y hasta histerico, pero tampoco era tonto (no del todo), y sin duda se habrá dado cuenta de que su intención había sido dejarlo, abandonarlo, irse.

Con pereza, pero bastante preocupado, Yuushi se incorporó, descubriendo entonces que se encontraba solo en la cama. ¿A caso el adolescente se había largado de ahí como si nada le importara? ¿O es que estaba ya medio dormido cuando llegó y la presencia del menor solo había sido un sueño? No, esa última opción no era aceptable, no podía ser que volviese al castillo y Gakuto siguiese desaparecido. Aunque le hubiese gustado ser él, quien lo encontrara (principalmente para poder raptárselo y aclarar un poco las cosas antes de tener que llevarlo de vuelta al castillo), los soldados del castillo habían hecho un gran trabajo y devolvieron al pequeno retoño de la familia real, sano y salvo, a su habitación.

Bueno, eso ya no interesaba ahora. Ahora Yuushi debía levantarse y encontrar al mocoso, digo, al principito, y disculparse con él. Y sí, leyeron bien: disculparse.

Salió apresurado de la habitación que, por milagro del cielo, aún compartía con el principito, y se dirigió, así de despeinado y sucio como estaba, al comedor. Cuando llegó, ya solo se encontraban unos pocos sirvientes recogiendo los platos, los cubiertos y lo que sobrase de la comida, por lo que tuvo que asumir que había dormido más de la cuenta y que se había perdido el desayuno. ¿En dónde se encontraría entonces Gakuto? ¿En el jardín? ¿En los establos? ¿O a caso en la biblioteca?

* * *

-y, ¿qué harás ahora?

Gakuto alzó la mirada del libro que le ocupaba, clavándola en Shishido, quien se encontraba parado ante la ventana.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó conociendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-En cuanto a Oshitari, ¿qué harás?

-Lo dices como si hubiera sucedido algo grande –murmuró Gakuto.

- ¿Dices que no es el caso?

-No, solo quise salir a caminar ayer y no sé qué pasó con el idiota del dragón que se desapareció...

-Ajá –murmuró Shishido sin creerle-. Entonces...

-¿Entonces qué? –le espetó irritado Gakuto, cerrando de golpe su libro.

-Tú solo vienes a la biblioteca cuando huyes de algo...

Gakuto enarcó una ceja.

-¿Huir? –bufó ofendido, mas Shishido solo se rió.

-Así es, como cuando tu hermano se molestó porque echaste a perder su corona y viniste corriendo a esconderte aquí –le recordó con son de burla al príncipe, quien solo infló molesto los cachetes y le sacó la lengua.

-Ya, claro... ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? –le siseó cortante y el caballero se encogió de hombros.

-Si tanto quieres que me largue –murmuró y se apartó de la ventana, aunque luego se detuvo y su expresión se tornó seria-. ¿En serio quieres que me vaya?

Gakuto lo miró extrañado, para luego notar quién se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, y antes de que pudiese contestar, Yuushi se apresuró a hacerlo por él.

-Sí, segurísimo, ¿ne, Gaku?

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, Gakuto asintió, no pudiendo despegar los ojos de su amante. ¿Había venido a buscarlo? Shishido, no muy convencido, se acercó al dragón, quien le cedió el paso por la puerta con una sonrisa burlesca. Bien, estaba preocupado por las idioteces que había hecho ayer y todo eso, pero aquello no quitaba su naturaleza desafiante. Ryou se retiró de la biblioteca, dejándolos solos por fin.

El dragón dio un paso hacia el príncipe, quien, sentado en un sillón, automáticamente volvió a bajar la mirada y posarla sobre su libro. _Criaturas mágicas de Europa y Asia _era el título. Yuushi terminó de acercársele y, sin mucho esfuerzo, lo levantó de su sitio para sentarse él y sentar al principito en su regazo. Tomó el libro de las manos del menor, hojeando en él y notando que el libro se abría en una página específica, la cual se había marcado de tanto ser abierto el libro en esa aprte.

-Entonces... ¿Te gustan los dragones? –murmuró Yuushi en el oído de Gakuto al observar la imagen del dragón verde junto al caballero de armadura brillante.

"Tan típico..." pensó co un deje de rencor la bestia y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Gakuto...

El chico se estremeció al sentir el aliento de fuego en su nuca invadirlo por completo. Le gustó poder percibir como lo sujetaba con fuerza, mas auqello no cambiaba mucho el hecho de que lo iba a dejar.

-Te ibas a ir –le reprochó molesto el príncipe y Yuushi cerró el libro, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Así es –respondió sin intenciones de negarlo-. Pero no lo hice.

Gakuto presionó con fuerza sus puños. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Pretender dejarlo así no más y luego aceptarlo también abiertamente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo? Sin duda el dragón había olvidado con quién se estaba metiendo. Ya le iba a gritar su vida al mayor, gritarle lo molesto que estaba y lo mucho que quello lo había descepcionado, cuando Yuushi le volvió a quitar la palabra.

-Lo siento, ¿sí? Fue un error –murmuró mientras besaba su cuello, dejándolo desarmado.

-Yuushi... –fue lo único que logró suspirar a duras penas.

-¿Me perdonas?

Sin poder responder mucho más, Gakuto asintió, sintiendo luego como las manos del dragón bajaban por su cintura hasta aferrarse a sus caderas, mientras que, simultáneamente, sus labios buscaban los del chico, quien, gustos, le correspondió.

O eso al menos hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió interrumpirlos.

-¡Ejem! –se carraspeó el rey para llamar la atención de los dos amantes, mostrándose ciertamente disgustado ante la escena que montaban el intruso y su hermanito menor-. Gakuto.

El chico rápidamente se separó del dragón, mas este no le dejó bajarse de sus piernas. Abrazándolo posesivamente por la cintura, Oshitari le sonrió al monarca, quien frunció el ceño ante aquel gesto retador.

-Gakuto –volvió a decir Atobe-, quiero hablar contigo.

Mas el chico no se movió, sino que miró dudoso hacia atrás, al dragón.

-Ahora –insistió severamente el hermano mayor de la realeza, apresurando al diablillo del que era responsable.

Sin más que le quedase, Gakuto se ibró del agarre del dragón, bajándose de su regazo. Sin esperar a que el dragón los siguiese, Keigo se llevó a su hermano menor, quien quiso quejarse, mas, al ver el humor del que estaba el rey, decidió permanecer con la boca bien cerrada.

Yuushi permaneció sentado en el sillón, sin evitar una gran sorisa. Las cosas no habían salido tan mal como creyó en un primer momento, y hasta llegó a tener la oportunidad de volver a saborear a su cerecita.

Tomó el libro que había dejado caer al suelo y lo observó. Podía sentir la escencia de Gakuto impregada en aquel libro, lo cual le reveló que el chico había estado hojeando mucho en él últimamente.

"Entoces realmente te deben de gustar los dragones, ¿no es así, principito?"

* * *

-Bien, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Cómo que "qué sucede"? –bufó sin paciencia restante el hermano mayor-. Aún no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, dado que ayer lo único que querías era largarte a dormir.

-¿Me vas a castigar por haber salido? –preguntó con cuidado el príncipe, dándose cuenta de lo enfadado que realmente estaba su hermano.

Y eso de por sí ya significaba mucho.

-Lo estoy considerando –dijo Keigo de manera amenazadora-. Ahora, ¿me vas a contar desde hace cuánto que se lleva sucediendo esto?

Gakuto lo miró sin comprender. ¿A qué se refería? Keigo bufó molesto ante la lentitud que presentaba su hermanito y terminó de sentarse en su escritorio.

-¿A-a qué te refieres? –preguntó nervioso el adolescente al notar que su hermano no le repetiría la pregunta.

-Eso lo sabes perfectamente, Gakuto –respondió fríamente el rey.

-Ahm... yo...

-Me refiero al intento de relación que sostienes con el dragón –le ayudó impaciente Atobe y Gakuto tuvo que tragar en seco.

Estaba acabado, su hermano lo mataría sin duda. De seguro también sabía que ya no era virgen, y, de no saberlo, de alguna manera u otra lograría hacer que termine confesando la verdad. Se podía considerar muerto.

-¿Y bien?

Bien muerto.

-¿Gakuto?

Más que muerto.

-¿Vas a hablar o no?

¡Dios! ¡Su hermano lo iba a extorsionar!

Momento, ¿había dicho "extorsionar"?

-¡Agh! –se quejó en voz alta el príncipe, olvidando que su hermano seguía esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y bien? –repitió este.

-Ah, yo... –murmuró nervioso el príncipe-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó de nuevo el rey y Gakuto no supo qué responder.

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Quería saber desde hace cuánto que el dragón lo acosaba o desde hace cuánto estaba como algo más que solo "amo y gatito"? Finalmente, se decidió por la segunda opción.

-No mucho tiempo –susurró el chico.

Keigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es para ti "no mucho tiempo"?

-¿Un día más o menos? –preguntó Gakuto recobrando su usual ironía al hablar-. Si te digo que no es mucho tiempo...

-Ya, ya, entendí –contestó Atobe, a quien no le agradaba que Gakuto usase ese tono con el.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó ahora el menor, esperando la sentencia del monarca.

-Pues, no mucho. Tú eres el que se esta metiendo con un animal –contestó tajante el rey, dejándole en claro que no aprobaba del todo aquella relación.

-¡No lo digas de esa manera! –gritó molesto el príncipe, quien ahora se sentía ofendido.

-Ah, ¿cómo entonces, si me dejas preguntar?

El chico no respondió. Permaneció callado, con los puños apretados y la mirada gacha. Su hermano tenía razón de alguna manera, no era lo correcto. Si bien Atobe también tenía una amante, este por lo menos sí era humano. Yuushi, sin embargo, no lo era.

-Bueno, ya no me meteré –suspiró entonces Atobe, sorprendiendo al príncipe. ¿Había dicho que ya no se metería? ¿Estaba alucinando? No, definitivamente no.

Gakuto arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su hermano al notar eso.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó dudoso el menor, acercándose a la mesa del rey, donde había muchos papeles esparcidos. Demasiado orden para lo que era costumbre en el monarca.

-Mmh pues sí, más o menos –admitió Keigo.

-¿Vas a hacer algo grande? –indagó el chico.

-¿No deberías preguntar mejor cómo resultó el torneo de primavera, Gakuto? –trató de cambiar de tema el adulto, mas Gakuto lo percibió al instante.

-No, no me interesan porque no fui –le cortó-. ¿Planeas algo?

-Nada de lo que no te vayas a enterar pronto...

Gakuto sonrió.

-Vaaamos... ¡Dime! ¿Le vas a declarar la guerra a los de Rikkaidai?

-Claro que no, no soy estúpido para declarares la guerra cuando mejor les va –le espetó molesto el rey a su tonto hermanito.

-A nosotros tampoco nos va mal –masculló ofendido el príncipe.

-¿Me estás incitando a que haga una guerra? –preguntó aburrido el rey y Gakuto negó.

-Solo dime qué tienes en mente hacer –pidió con ojos de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia-. Dimeee...

Atobe puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo el intento de no estrangular al enano que le agotaba la paciencia.

-Vamos, ¡soy tu hermano! –siguió protestando Gakuto.

¿Cómo tan rápido había cambiado el ambiente del lugar? De un interrogatorio serio hecho por el rey, pasaron a uno totalmente infantil y desquiciante hecho por un principito gritón.

Gakuto por su lado ya había olvidado para lo que su hermano lo había traído a su habitación. ¡Él quería saber qué se traía Keigo! Por ello siguió insistiendo, mas no logró más que lo echaran de la estancia.

-¡KEIGO! –siguió protestando incluso cuando su hermano le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Gakuto?

El príncipe se giró sorprendido, encontrándose con el novio de aquel que lo acababa de echar de su habitación. Este le brindó una amigable sonrisa, la cual desapareció instantáneamente al ver la cara de amargado de Gakuto.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada –masculló molesto el príncipe, cruzándose de brazos y observando al noble que se acercaba a donde él se encontraba.

-¿Nada? A mí me parece que te acaban de e...

-Gracias, no necesito oírlo.

-Uy, alguien está de mal humor... –se burló el rubio-. ¿Qué te dijo?

Gakuto se encogió de hombros y luego se rió con ironía.

-La pregunta correcta es: ¿qué _no_ me ha dicho? –contestó con resentimiento, aunque luego pareció como si un foquito se prendiese sobre su cabecita, y una pícara sonrisa se trepó por su rostro-. Oye, Jiroh...

El tono meloso y repentinamente calmado que empleó el adolescente llamó la atención del noble, quien de inmediato se puso alerta.

-Di-dime, Gakuto –respondió Jiroh nervioso, sabiendo que ahora trataría de sacarle la información a él.

-Ne –rió el menor-, ¿tú no sabrás que se trae mi hermano entre manos?

Jiroh sonrió forzosamente, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos –insistió Gakuto-. Tú_ tienes_ que saberlo. ¡Puede que nadie más, pero tú sí!

Jiroh se sentía cada vez más acorralado y, en consecuencia, inquieto, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a sudar frío. Quién sabía si el principito se tomaría con buenas la noticia... Y si era él, Jiroh, quien se la daba, debía temer algo por su vida, no porque la noticia fuese mala, sino porque el chico sería el último en enterarse.

-Esto, sí... Verás... –murmuró-. De hecho... tú, ehm... ya todos lo saben...

Gakuto lo miró sin comprender. ¿Cómo? ¿Tenía eso algo que ver con Yuushi? Esperaba que no, aunque la verdad no pareciese mucho.

-¿Eh?

Jiroh parpadeó sorprendido. Ya fuera de chiste, ¿en serio no lo sabía?

-¿Dices que en verdad nadie te ha dicho nada de nada? –preguntó sin poder creérselo y Gakuto, ya muy irritado, negó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, no te habrás enterado, porque se anunció en el torneo y tú no fuiste... Pero creí que Keigo te habría comentado algo en alguna ocación y...

-¿¡QUÉ COSA! ?–chilló histérico Gakuto al ya no soportar el no saber y el ser ignorado por el blondo, espantando de paso a todo aquel que se encontraba cerca.

-¿¡Pues qué más! ?–exclamó el noble-. ¡Nuestra boda!

* * *

Wiii otro capi terminado... y estamos casi en la mitad! si no fuese tan floja de seguro ya estaria mas avanzada, pero la pereza la tiene hecha conmigo, asi que ni modo... habra que resignarse XD


	12. Su Alteza real… ¿se casa?

**Capítulo 12: ****Su Alteza real, el rey de Hyotei… ¿se casa?**

_¿¡WTF!_

_-¿¡QUÉ COSA!_

_-¿¡Pues qué más! ¡Nuestra boda!_

-¡Agh! ¿Cómo se atreve? –chilló molesto el príncipe mientras caminaba de un lado de su habitación al otro.

Desde la cama, Yuushi lo observaba entretenido. Ciertamnete él tampoco se había enterado hasta que Gakuto llegó molesto a dejar salir sus berrinches con él, pero sin duda ya había sospechado que algo por el estilo se traía el rey.

-Digo, ¡estamos en la Edad Media! ¿Dos hombres casándose? ¡O sea NO! –continuó el príncipe con sus protestas, al tiempo que Yuushi solo esbozó una sonrisa.

Ese niño era todo un caso, no por nada le había robado el corazón.

Era obvio que Gakuto no se oponía a la boda de su hermano, de hecho le agradaba la idea de que estuviese con Jiroh y con con cualquier otra duquesa o princesa que solo se acercaba ante el brillo de la corona. Pero aún as, le ofendía el ser el último, sin contar al dragón, en ser informado de aquel gran evento. ¿Qué cuándo se casarían? ¡Pues la próxima semana! Para Gakuto eso era imperdonable.

-Ya tranquilízate por favor –dijo por fin Yuushi al notar que el príncipe haría cualquier cosa para desahogarse-. Tómalo como una grata sorpresa...

-¡Grata sorpresa ni que ocho cuartos! –chilló ofendido el principito acercándose peligrosamente al dragón-. A ti ciertamente no te interesa mucho, por eso lo dices con tanta calma.

Ante aquella acusación, Yuushi no pudo más que sonreír de lado. Sin duda Gakuto tenía razón, a él no le interesaba qué rey se casaba con qué princesa, pero aún así le hizo mucha gracia la enojada expresión del menor. Estiró una mano y lo atrajo hacia la cama, tumbándolo a su lado, para acto seguido encerrarlo entre sus brazos. Gakuto, quien aún estaba muy molesto, de inmediato se puso a patalear, recordándole a Yuushi a un pequeño pajarito rebelde que trataba de librarse de las garras de un gato montés hambriento.

-No, no me interesa mucho el que tu hermano se case y no te lo haya dicho–confesó-, pero me interesa que no hagas ninguna tontería de la que no te pueda sacar.

Apenas había dicho eso, Gakuto se quedó estatico y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-No hables como si fueras mi niñera –murmuró bajando la mirada y evitando cruzarla con la del dragón.

-No soy tu niñera –corroboró Yuushi y lo abrazó esta vez por la cintura.

Gakuto frunció el ceño. Yuushi tenía razón, no era su niñera. Pero... ¿Entonces qué eran ellos dos? ¿Acaso no...?

-¿Sucede algo, -preguntó preocupado el de cabellos azules al notar que, de un momento al otro, el adolescente se había vuelto serio-, cerecita?

-¿Uh? –preguntó Gakuto al oír el molesto sobrenombre y alzó la mirada-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso mimos te estaba preguntando yo –rió Yuushi mientras que lo abrazaba aún más fuerte-. ¿En qué pensabas?

Agarrándose del brazo del dragón, Gakuto meneó la cabeza y luego la apoyó en el hombro de su pesadilla. Unos minutos transcurrieron así, en silencio, hasta que el príncipe comenzó a incomodarse. Se incorporó rápidamente y luego volteó a ver al dragón, a quien encontró con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás durmiendo? –preguntó despacio y en voz baja.

-No –respondió la bestia abriéndo sus ojos y sonriéndole de manera cariñosa, cosa que invocó otro notorio sonrojo en la cara de Gakuto-. ¿Quieres hacer _algo_?

Aquello solo logró intensificar aún más el color escarlata que se pintó en el rostro del menor, quien rápidamente apartó la mirada farfullando un "bestia pervertida". Viendo que quería salirse de la cama, Yuushi se incorporó también, pero solo para volver a atrapar al gatito que se le había escapado y tirarse de nuevo, junto con Gakuto, sobre la cama. Una fuerte protesta se hizo oír por parte del menor, quien se removía como podía, tratando de librarse del agarre del dragón. Así permanecieron un buen rato, hasta que Gakuto se cansó y se dejó hacer, corresponiendo furiosamente el beso que Yuushi colocó sobre sus labios. Dejando que la lengua del dragón entrase a su boca, Gakuto reprimió la necesidad de gemir, aferrándose a la ropa del más grande.

Las manos del dragón volvieron a colarse una vez más por debajo de la ropa del chico, acariciando su espalda y su delgada cintura. Una vez que les faltó el aire, se separaron para de inmediato volver a besarse. Sin perder tiempo, Yuushi tumbó al prícipe de espaldas en la cama, posicionándose encima de él, besando ahora su cuello. El menor, no pudiendo evitarlo ya más, suspiró en el oído del dragón, susurrándole su nombre.

No había transcurrido demasiado tiempo y el dragón ya lo había desprendido de la mayoría de su ropa, la cual permanecía esparcida por la gran cama. Las manos del menor comenzaron a ocuparse de la camisa del dragón, mas este era mucho más rápido que él. De un tirón se deshizo de su primera prenda, besando luego el pecho de su niño. Este soltó otro gemido y buscó los cabellos azules del mayor, quien sonrió al sentir sus dedos entrelazarse en su cabellera.

-Sin duda lo que te cautivó es mi cabello, ¿no, principito?

Gakuto solo bufó ofendido y trató de darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza o una patada en sus partes nobles, mas Yuushi lo detuvo con patética facilidad, volviéndolo a besar en los labios, explorando su pequeña boca con deleite, cuando de pronto algo lo hizo detenerse. Se separó bruscamente del príncipe, quien ya estaba totalmente nublado y sin cerebro disponible. Gakuto, al sentir que el dragón se detuvo en su labor, se incorporó molesto, dispuesto a exigirle que continuase, pero en eso se quedó congelado en su, sobra decir que embarazosa y muy sugerente, posición, viendo hacia la persona que había entrado a su habitación.

-¿Hi-Hiyoshi?

* * *

Corrió desesperado por los pasillos, su cabello aún totalmente deshecho y su ropa mal colocada, buscando al idiota que se había atrevido a aparecer en su habitación en el peor de los momentos. Para empezar, ¿qué demonios buscaba ahí? ¿No se le pudo haber ocurrido tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

Luego de haberlos mirado con la boca abierto, incapaz de inventarse alguna excusa inteligente, Hiyoshi simplemente se había dado media vuelta y había desaparecido cerrando tras suyo de nuevo la puerta. Yuushi entonces solo se había reído y trató de volver a reanudar lo que había sido interrumpido, mas Gakuto ya no se dejó hacer. Saltó de la cama y se vistió lo más rapido que pudo, siendo simltáneamente desvestido otra vez por el dragón, quien con un "ya déjalo" trataba de tranquilizarlo de nuevo y recuperar la previa atmósfera.

Pero no, Gakuto no podía dejar que Hiyoshi se largase así como sí y diese de sí información de más. Ya todos se enterarían de lo que el príncipe mantenía con el dragón, pero tampoco era que necesitase que todos conoscan los detalles de aquella dichosa relación. No decía que Hiyoshi fuese un bocazas, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse que nada se le escapase...

Entró corriendo a la sala del trono, donde extrañamente solo se encontraban Jiroh y Shishido. Este último lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, tratando de adivinar qué sucedía esta vez con el alborotado principito.

-¿Han visto a Hiyoshi? –preguntó gritando el chico, recibiendo miradas de fenómeno por parte de los adultos.

-Ahm, ¿no? –respondió inseguro el noble y el caballero negó con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza.

Sin si quiera decir "gracias" o algo por el estilo, el adolescente siguió corriendo, saliendo de aquel lugar en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Por qué...? –comenzó a preguntar Shishido extrañado, cuando en ese momento apareció el dragón favorito del castillo.

-¿Qué tal? –saludó con una aparentemente amable sonrisa.

Jiroh de inmediato frunció el ceño y siseó:

-¿Qué quieres?

La sonrisa de Yuushi se transformó entonces de_ amable_ a divertida y burlona, cosa que irritó a los dos humanos.

-¿Qué te hace creer que quiero algo de ti? –preguntó el dragón de manera mordaz.

-Oh, no sé –exclamó Jiroh de manera teatral, para luego volver a su anterior expresión de hostilidad-. ¿Tal vez el que seas una bestia del infierno?

Yuushi solo se encogió de hombros ante aquella ofensa que ahora ya no llegaba a pír por parte del príncipe.

-Bestia del infierno, ¿eh? –murmuró para sí y volvió a reírse por lo bajo, cosa que irritó aún más al noble rubio.

-¡Agh, animal tenías que ser! –bufó.

No, Jiroh aún no le perdonaba lo que le había hecho a su cuñadito, a pesar de que "oficialmente" Yuushi no le había hecho "nada" a Gakuto. Pero, oh, Jiroh no era ningún idiota.

-Y por cierto, no te quiero ver en mi boda –siseó mordazmente.

Yuushi alzó una ceja, sonriéndole a Jiroh de manera desafiante.

-¿Ah no? –musitó fingiendo sorpresa-. ¿Entonces tampoco quieres que vaya Gaku? Porque no creo que quiera asistir si no me tiene cerca...

Sin agregar nada más, el dragón siguió de largo, persiguiendo el rastro que había dejado Gakuto. Jiroh abrió estupefacto la boca, mas no logró decir nada.

-¿Qué quería decir con eso? –preguntó confundido Shishido, interrogando al rubio con la mirada, mas Jiroh no supo responder.

* * *

-¡HIYOSHI!

La estridente voz del príncipe viajó a lo largo de todo el pasillo, asustando a medio castillo. El noble se giró asustado, más por la voz en sí, que porque el príncipe lo hubiese encontrado. De hecho, ni si quiera estaba escondiéndose del chico, pensó que este seguiría _ocupado_ con el dragón.

Pero de un segundo al otro, Gakuto estaba parado enfrente de él y lo había tomado de la muñeca, jalándolo hasta la siguiente puerta, en donde se metió con él.

-¿P-príncipe? –balbuceó confundido Wakashi ante semejante acción, la cual, vista desde el ángulo equivocado, podía ser totalmente malinterpretada.

Gakuto sin embargo, tan ingenuo como solo puede ser él, no se percató de que habían tenía un público considerable.

-Escuhca –dijo sin miramientos-, sea lo que sea que hayas visto, espero que cierres la boca.

Hiyoshi asintió un poco confundido, ¿pero qué le quedaba?, era su príncipe después de todo, por más que sonase raro.

-Ah y, más qe nada –agregó Gakuto ya volviéndose otra vez hacia la puerta-: Mi hermano, sobre todas las personas, no debe oír nada por parte tuya.

Estiró la mano hacia la puerta y la abrió, mas cuando iba a poner un pies fuera de la habitación, casi chocó contra alguien.

-¿Pero qué...? –farfulló aturdido mas luego vio de quién se trataba y sonrió sin darse cuenta-. ¡Yuushi!

-Esta es la última vez que te me escapas –bromeó el dragón tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo consigo.

Gakuto soltó una risita, olvidándose completamente de Hiyoshi, quien con una gran gota tras la cabeza al estilo anime los observaba alejarse.

* * *

-¡¿Lo vas a permitir! –exclamó molesto cierto noble, golpeando el escritorio de Atobe con ambas manos.

Atobe simplemente alzó la mirada y encarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó-. ¿Lo del dragón? Pues, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, tecnicamente Gakuto le pertence...

-¡Eso no significa nada! –replicó Jiroh molesto-. De hecho, no sé ni cómo pude permitir que le regalaras a Gakuto.

-Yo tampoco –respondió Keigo-. Pero hasta ahora ha resultado que no es tan malo como aprecía, ¿no?

Jiroh negó.

-No me parece, Gakuto o ha hecho más tonterías de lo normal, o has estado demasiado estresado...

-Pudo ser peor –lo interrumpió Keigo y tenía razón-. Así que no me queda más que por ahora quedarme al margen de todo...

-¡Es tu hermano! –chilló exhasperado Jiroh, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

Atobe lo miró, mudo, y luego se volvió otra vez a los papeles sobre su mesa. Jiroh se llevó una mano a la boca, bajando la mirada.

-L-lo siento, Keigo...

* * *

N.A: gracias a todos mis lectores, comenten o no! ^3^


End file.
